Toddler Loki
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: Loki has been turned into a 3-year old toddler by a liquid Bruce created. All the Avengers, including Doctor Strange, T'Challa, and his sister Shuri, and the Warriors Three somehow took the charge of babysitters to Loki, while Shuri, Stephen Strange, Bruce, and Tony find a way to turn Loki back to his former self.
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, can you pass that notebook over there?" Bruce asked, his eyes never leaving the screen, only to look at Tony for a quick second. He was writing down some quick notes on a new formula that Bruce was currently in the process of making. In a month's time, he was to present this new formula and liquid to a science convention that a lot of important people were invited to attend, alongside with the world's top scientists in the field of chemistry.

"What notebook are you talking about?" Tony answered him back with his own question. He was busy tinkering away at his Iron Man suits that took hold most of the workplace. He was in the middle of putting new technology into an Iron suit when Bruce asked him to pass him a notebook to him.

"That black notebook with the blue sticker in the front. You'll see it, Tony".

Tony soon saw the notebook, it was located near some forgotten food plates.

"Okay Bruce, here it is. Anything else for you?"

"No, that was it, Tony. Thank you very much".

Tony then left Bruce alone to go back to his own work.

Moments passed when JARVIS interrupted Tony. "Sir, you have someone by the name Alexander waiting for you in the conference with Fury".

"Who is that, JARVIS?"

"Your new engineer for the technology floor, sir".

"Oh, thank you for letting me know".

Bruce overheard the conversation and laughed to himself.

"So, you have a new engineer, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"I'm just asking Tony".

And with that, Tony left the room. Bruce watched Tony leave with some files in his hands.

"Oh Tony, you sure need all those engineers you hired last month. I might say that 31 is a sure lot of them".

On the table right next to him, lay a small glass container that held a yellow liquid in it. He wasn't done with it. He wasn't even sure what the liquid could even do at its current stage.

As Bruce turned to get a new file for his printed notes, his left elbow somehow knocked down the liquid and the glass down the floor, breaking it in the process.

"Shit," Bruce yelled. He was nervous about what the liquid could do the nearby properties.

What he didn't expect that the main effect of the yellow liquid was able to transform a random adult into a toddler. And in this case, Loki into a 2-year old.


	2. Chapter 2

A barely heard scream was heard from Loki's room. Fortunately, Steve happened to walk past the room when he heard it. He suddenly stopped when he heard faint sobs from the other side of the closed door.

"Loki? Is that you?"

Silence answered him. Steve tried knocking but to no avail.

"Loki, please answer me. I know you're crying in there."

Steve then heard faint footsteps and they seemed to stop just behind the door and it quickly opened, revealing a tiny, 3-year old Loki on the other side.

Steve had to look down to face Loki and his mind went blank. Loki was wearing nothing but a pair of jean shorts. His raven-black hair was short and went down to his ears, and had some minor bruises and cuts here and there scattered across his thin body.

"Loki? Is that you?"

The small boy just nodded his head in response and suddenly started to cry. This act caused Steve to pick Loki up and hug him and to try to calm him down.

"Loki, please calm down. I am not going to hurt you in any way."

Loki continued to cry but tried to calm himself as he was in Steve's arms. A few moments later, Tony appeared out of his own room a couple of doors down the hallway and saw the scene before him.

"Steve, who's the kid?"

Steve, unaware that Tony was present and watching, turned to see him staring at them with confusion.

"Tony? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Well, Steve, I was on my way but saw you hugging the kid. Who is the kid, anyway?"

"Well, believe or not Tony, I think it is Loki".

This confession caused Tony to be even more confused.

"Loki? How?"

"Don't even ask me that question. I just happen to pass here when I heard him cry".

"Really? Then, how in the world did he manage to turn himself into a little kid".

Tony was really confused. He was sure Loki didn't have the ability to cast himself into a little toddler.

"Have you seen his bruises and cuts, Steve?"

Steve then looked down to see Loki's bruises and cuts properly.

"Yes, Tony, I have seen them. I have no idea where he got them".

"Ask him then".

Steve then put Loki down and asked him, "Loki, do you remember anything? Like, how you got those bruises and cuts?"

Loki stared at Steve and shook his head no. He had no memory of anything that happened to him. He wanted to cry.

Tony then approached them in silence and got onto his knees and asked Loki, "Loki, do you know how you turned yourself like this?"

Loki, again, shook his head no. He had no recollection of how he got himself into his current predicament.

"Sir, I may believe I have an idea how Loki got into his state," JARVIS said.

"Please, JARVIS, what happened?"

"I may believe that the liquid Bruce was working on, was dropped a while ago, and somehow it affected Loki to be in his current state that he is in right now".

"Bruce? Oh, I remember him working on that yellow liquid for some time now. And for him to drop it like that must suck".

Steve stared at Tony. "So, in a way, Bruce did this?"

"Sounds like it".

"But, Bruce is a very cautious man. I doubt he would break something he was working on for quite a while," Steve commented.

"I know. But, accidents happen to the best of us, including Bruce," Tony replied.

"I think that Bruce would have to start over if he still is considering going to that conference and has to be quick about it. I am surprised it didn't cause him to go all code green over that, considering how hard he worked on it," Steve said.

"Yes, I am as surprised as you are. But, then again, Bruce is trying to control himself in that aspect. And I think he is doing a fairly good job at it," Tony replied.

Loki was staring at the older men before him. He stopped crying a while ago because he got hungry. His stomach made growling noise, causing both Steve and Tony to look at Loki with concern.

"Are you hungry, Loki?" Steve asked as he got up.

"Yes," Loki finally spoke up. His voice seemed a little high-pitched. Both of his tiny arms lew up to Steve, wanting to be carried by him. And Steve happily complied to Loki's physical request.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Tony asked. He also wants to carry Loki in his arms, wanting to know what it was like to carry a toddler.

"What do you have?" Loki asked, not knowing what the kitchen had in terms of food.

"Well, Loki, we have fruits, vegetables, and many foods. I think, for starters, we are going to serve what I think kids your age will like and enjoy, pizza. You want some of that?"

Hungry Loki nodded his head yes, he wanted to try some pizza.

"Okay, he has spoken. I'll call Domino's to bring us some pizza to the tower. Steve, entertain Loki for me," Tony said as he dialed some numbers on his phone to order some large pizzas.

"Loki, I have to take you to the medical wing, okay. And please don't panic on me," Steve said as he began his way with Loki on his arms.

"You're taking him to see a doctor, Steve?" Tony asked as he was trailing behind Steve.

"Yes, Tony, I am. Just want to check the bruises and the cuts over, that is all," Steve replied.

Several minutes passed when they finally reached the medical wing. Both Steve and Tony saw a couple doctors working here and there, doing what they were supposed to do. A female nurse noticed them entered and approached them.

"Hello and good morning, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Alice. Can you check his bruises and the cuts, please?" Steve asked as he pointed to Loki. He seemed scared to be in an unfamiliar place.

"Sure. Come here, sweetie," Alice said. Loki reluctantly went to the nurse's waiting arms. He then turned to back to see Tony.

"It is going to be okay, Loki," Tony said.

"Your name's Loki?"

Loki nodded. He felt a little nervous.

"Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry about a thing. We're just going to see your bruises, okay?"

Loki timidly smiled and hugged Alice.

"He's so cute," she said as she placed the toddler in a small chair as she was preparing for a check-up on him. A male doctor approached them from behind.

"Good morning, Alice," the doctor, Alexander Chan, said. He saw Loki was looking at him with a panicked look on his face.

"Hey little guy, don't worry about anything. We are just checking to see if you're okay. Those bruises don't look okay to me," the doctor tried to calm Loki's nerves down. His words seemed to calm him a little bit.

"Okay, Loki, I will make you stand for a little bit. Come over here, please," Alice said and Loki complied with her order. Alice checked all over in a small, private room located a few feet away and from prying eyes. She also had Loki to take off his shorts really quickly, just to check that area just for a couple of seconds. She then checked on the bruises with careful hands and slowly, not to cause further harm to the small child.

She got out of the room and called the doctor, Steve, and Tony over.

"Doctor, I must speak with you," Alice quickly said. Hearing this statement, both Steve and Tony were worried. What did the nurse find on Loki in order to talk to the doctor?


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing both the nurse and the doctor talk privately, Steve and Tony had to watch and wait and to say the least, both men were nervous.

"What did the nurse find on Loki in order to talk to the doctor first and not us?" Steve asked in worry. He realized that Loki was left alone in the room, all by himself.

"Tony, I'm going to see Loki, since he is currently alone in the room".

Tony hadn't thought of that and was brought out of his trance of worries floating around in his head. Cautiously, both Avengers went to the room where Loki was. He was currently was sitting down in his seat in the far corner of the medical room, wearing a small, child-sized robe to cover his modesty.

"Steve, I am going to order Loki some new clothes while you wait here," Tony said and quickly messaged JARVIS to get Loki some new clothes and to be ordered as soon as possible to the tower.

"Tony, how in the world are we going to tell the rest of the Avengers about Loki?"

"We'll figure something out, and soon".

"And what about Thor?"

Both men realized they forgot all about Thor. How are they going to tell him?

"Oh, we are so screwed Tony. He is going to kill us when he finds out," Steve exclaimed. He was nervous about what Thor would react to Loki's situation.

"Well, we have to tell him, no matter what Steve".

"I hope he doesn't go straight to Bruce, though".

"I hope that doesn't happen, Steve. It was just an accident".

"And I hope that accident doesn't get Bruce injured or killed because of it".

Steve approached Loki and saw that Loki cried moments ago, due to the fact that his cheeks were stained with dry tears.

"Loki, where you crying?"

Loki nodded. His entire body hurt.

"My body and my head hurt".

Steve's heart dropped at Loki's statement. He didn't like when children cried.

"Tony, call the doctor, please."

Just then, both the nurse and the doctor entered the room.

"Oh, good, both of you are here. We wanted to talk about the child's current condition. His bruises seem to go a bit deeper than they seem, and also he has a broken rib fracture, alongside the cuts have a minor infection to each of them. As for the broken rib, he must undergo urgent surgery to put a cast around it in order for it to properly heal. If not, it will cause him further harm as he grows and will eventually have permanent damage in the rib".

Both Steve and Tony looked at each other in defeat. Loki needed immediate surgery?

"But, we are not his legal guardians" Tony spoke up. He knew that Thor was in Asgard, at the moment.

"Do you know by any chance where his parents are?" Alice asked.

"They're out of the country," Steve tried to answer the best he could. How can he say that Loki isn't from Earth and was from a whole another realm? Tony looked at Steve with a nervous look.

"But, we have an authorization by them that if any case Loki needed medical attention, to go right ahead," Steve said without thinking.

"Oh, okay, then we have the surgery scheduled for tomorrow morning at 9 am. The surgery will take no longer than1 hour. After surgery, he must rest for at least six weeks. As for the cuts, I will have some medication for the infections. It should be noted that it should be applied only once a day for a week" the doctor said.

After everything should be said, Tony, Steve, and Loki left the medical wing and went their way to the kitchen. The pizza had arrived a while ago, alongside the new clothes for Loki.

"JARVIS, please call Bruce to meet us here, please? Say it is an emergency," Tony said. He saw Steve put a scared Loki down on a chair on the table.

"Loki, how are you feeling?"

"Hurting," he said. His eyes were watery.

"It is going to go away very soon," Steve said, trying to comfort the small child.

"Tony? You're here?" Bruce's voice interrupted.

Steve's eyes widened. He forgot Bruce was coming in.

"Hey Bruce, I found out that you accidentally spilled the invention a while ago, right?" Tony asked as he was grabbing a slice of pizza for Loki.

Bruce's eyes looked at Tony in confusion. How did he know?

"Yes, I did. How did you know?"

Tony pointed his right thumb to Loki's way for his answer.

Bruce's eyes landed on Loki and he almost had a heart attack.

"Loki? Is that you? Did I do that?"

"Yes, Bruce, that is Loki. I may believe that when the liquid was spilled, Loki was then turned into 3 years old. Along with the bruises, cuts and a fractured rib you see there" Steve answered for Tony.

Bruce walked towards Loki, who was watching him in return.

"Loki? Oh my god," Bruce said to himself, not believing what he was seeing. "I'm sorry that I did this to you, buddy".


	4. Chapter 4

Loki stared at Bruce for a couple of seconds before crying out loud, due to fear. This action caused Steve, Bruce, and Tony to panic. They weren't expecting Loki to cry.

"Loki, please stop crying. I am sorry I caused this to you. But, please, don't cry. Here, come on. I'll buy you a new toy from the new toy store across the street," Tony said, trying his best to coax Loki to stop, due to fear of Thor coming in and see their problem with Loki in their current state. He didn't want Thor to be outraged at their predicament and Loki's situation.

When Loki heard about the possibility of getting a new toy, he stopped and looked at Tony with watery eyes and with also a hopeful look in them.

"Yes Loki, do you want a new toy?" Steve asked, hoping Loki would say yes.

Loki nodded his head. He indeed wanted to play with something. This answer seemed to calm Tony's nerves a little bit. "Okay, Loki, I will be back in a few minutes. I will have your clothes ready and bring them over so you could change, and then we could go out, okay?"

Loki nodded his head slowly. He was a little bit nervous but followed Tony to a room down the hall, leaving Bruce and Steve to their own thoughts.

"So, what now?" Steve asked.

Bruce looked at Steve with sad eyes. "I caused Loki to be a 3-year old. I didn't mean to".

"Hey Bruce, I wasn't intentional. It was an accident. I am sure that you could whip another replacement liquid and make Loki back to his normal self. Although I am scared of Thor and what might his reaction be".

"We have to tell Thor the truth. If we don't, then I am sure that Jarvis would show him the footage of my carelessness. I am pretty sure also that Thor would kick my ass, even if I am turned into Hulk".

Steve then heard both Tony and Loki walking towards them. It seemed that Loki's clothes already arrived, due to the fact that now, Loki was wearing a pair of white pants, blue Vans, and a blue shirt that read, 'Girls, I am single'. His hair was combed back and Loki now looked presentable. Loki looked quite small for his age.

"Well, look at you Loki. Soon, you will be getting the girls' attention," Steve said, causing Loki to giggle. This caused a smile to form on Tony's lips. He seemed to like Loki now.

"Can we go buy my new toy?" Loki asked timidly. He was very eager to go to the toy store.

"Can we go with you? I am scared to meet Thor right now if he came," Bruce said.

"Of course you can, Bruce. Besides, you need a break," Steve answered for Tony. And all three adults along with Loki, whom Tony was carrying in his right arm, left the tower.

Just when they got out of the tower, they quickly saw Thor with Jane on the other side of the street. They were on a date due to the fact that both were in a small cafe, drinking coffee and Jane was laughing at something Thor said. Loki stared at Thor with curious eyes. He smiled upon seeing Thor. He wanted to call him out but couldn't due to the fact that there was a lot of traffic going on along with lots of noise around them.

"Do you see what I see?" Tony asked, his eyes glued to the scene before him. He hugged Loki tighter to him. Both Steve and Bruce were also fixated to see the person they wanted to avoid at the moment.

"Yes," Bruce said with a nervous laugh. "Can we leave?"

"S-sure," Tony answered and quickly they all left before they were seen. They speed walked for about a block until they were safe from view.

"That was a close one, although we can't avoid him forever," Bruce said as he saw that his hands had a very light shade of green on them. He didn't believe he almost hulked out. It was a not a good time to do so.

"Okay, here is the plan and listen carefully. When Thor arrives, calmly, we explain the situation and make JARVIS show the footage of Bruce spilling his liquid and say it was an accident," Steve said. "As for the obvious bruises, they were already there when we found him like this".

Loki looked at the adults before him and was growing bored. He wanted to go get his toy, and quick.

"I want my toy," he says, getting the attention of Tony.

"Of course we are getting your toy Loki. Look, we are already here," Bruce said and pointed his index finger to the rather large store before them. The large windows contained piles of toys on display. This scene caused Loki to smile.

"Toys," he screamed, getting attention from a few women a couple of feet away from Bruce, Tony, and Steve.

This got the attention of Tony, who loved a pretty woman when he saw one. He saw that the four ladies were approaching them and smiled at him as well the other two men beside him.

"Hello, guys. And who would this cute little boy be?" One of the women, who seemed to be the youngest of the group, and called herself Lily, asked Steve.

Steve blushed and answered, "His name is Loki". He was surprised that he didn't stutter in front of a female.

"Loki? He's such a cute boy," Lily said and the rest of her female friends began cooing at him. Loki seemed to like the attention and began smiling and small talked with them, making the ladies laugh and cooing even more.

"Where you all three taking him to the new toy store?" Another female of the group, Jasmine, asked.

"Y-yes we are," Bruce said, stuttering a little bit. He gets a little nervous around women sometimes.

"Well, here is a coupon. Since my dad is the owner of the store, just simply show the cashier that coupon and you'll get your purchases for free. And I don't give out those coupons to just anyone," Jasmine said. She gave the coupon to Tony.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yes, really. All for the boy in your arms. Is he your son?" Lily asked Tony.

"Uh, no. We are just babysitting him for a couple of days. His parents are out of the country and are due back in a week or so" Bruce quickly answered. He patted himself mentally for his quick thinking.

"Tell them they have such a cute and adorable son," Jasmine said and the 4-girl group left.

As Tony was watching them leave, Bruce took Loki out of his hands and put him down so that he could look around.

"I can't believe that Loki is a female magnet. Did you all see how gorgeous those ladies were?" Tony asked with a smirk on his face.

"We all saw that Tony. I didn't believe it either. So does Loki," Bruce said.

"Okay, Loki, you can look around and you can get anything you want, okay?" Bruce asked and Loki nodded and ran off to get his toys and get as much his hands could grab.

"I will go with Loki so he doesn't get lost," Steve said and ran behind Loki, whom was looking at the Disney section and was grabbing a Nemo plush toy that was nearly as big as him along with a Pikachu plush toy that he tucked under his left arm.

"Here Loki, here is a cart for your toys," Steve said as he saw an unoccupied cart a few feet away from them and took it.

Loki then put his two toys in it and went to search for more toys.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Bruce and Tony were looking around the toy store, in search of new toys for Loki. Bruce stopped behind Tony because he saw a small Hulk toy among other assorted toys in a large pile that was discarded onto the floor before him. Bruce smiled and saw Tony looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"You saw?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony, I saw," Bruce answered back and grabbed the toy quickly from its place and placed it on a red, plastic basket he grabbed upon entering the store.

"So, Bruce, I am sure that Loki is grabbing as many toys he can. To be honest, I never imagined Loki liking toys when he was this age back home in Asgard," Tony said.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, I am sure that Loki would always pick a book over a toy any day. I never thought I would see a day where Loki would be turned to the age that he is right now and want to play with toys," Tony responded.

"Well, that is true Tony. And talking about Loki, here he comes with Steve and a cart full of toys. Wait, is that a giant hawk I see?"

Tony scanned the toys Loki wanted and indeed saw a large hawk among several other toys Loki picked. He mentally laughed, knowing that Clint would not be living this down anytime soon by his standards.

"Yes, it is," Steve answered. In his hands, he was carrying a small toy of himself in his suit and shield.

"You found yourself too?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Bruce," Steve replied.

"I have yet to find me," Tony remarked.

"Someday, you will Tony. Don't be insulted," Bruce said laughing.

Loki was seen going through a small pile of electric cars and picked a blue one and another one in green. He quietly put them in the cart and smiled at the three adults before him.

"What?" Loki asked in confusion.

"Nothing Loki. Are you done?" Steve asked.

"Yes".

"Okay, then we go to get your toys bagged, then," Tony said and pushed the cart and Steve grabbed Loki by his hand so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

As they were waiting in line, Steve noticed a familiar face a couple lines down from his spot.

"Tony, Bruce, do you see what I see over there?"

Both Tony and Bruce turned their attention to Steve's pointing finger to a particular figure.

"Is that Stephen?"

Bruce nodded.

"What is he doing here? As far as I know, he doesn't have any kids. So, why is he buying toys for?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Maybe he knows someone that actually does, Tony," Steve tried to rationalize.

"Well, go ask him why," Tony demanded Steve to go ask.

"I am not going to demand someone to why they're buying toys for, Tony," Steve fought back. He didn't want to start fighting with Tony in a public store and make a scene.

"Whatever, I am going to take a picture of this. I am sure he won't ever step into a toy store ever again," Tony answered, defeated, and quickly grabbed his phone and discreetly snapped a photo of Stephen holding a teddy bear in one hand and a Barbie doll on the other.

"And I am going to show the others this photo," Tony said.

"Whatever you want," Bruce said and both he and Steve started putting the many toys into the conveyor belt. The young, female cashier quickly noticed who her buyers were and smiled wide.

"Oh my lord, it's Steve, Bruce, and Tony. I am such a fan".

Tony smiled wide. He liked his fangirls. Both Steve and Bruce were a little uncomfortable.

"Hello, beautiful. What is your name?" Tony quickly started flirting with the cashier.

"Taylor. At your service".

"A beautiful name for a much more beautiful lady".

"Really Tony? Are you going to flirt with every woman you see?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise to you two," Tony defended himself.

Loki laughed at their interaction and hugged Tony in his leg.

Hearing a young kid's laughter, Taylor asked, "You have a kid?"

"Uh, no. I am just babysitting. Want to see him?"

Taylor nodded. She loves kids. She plans to be an elementary school teacher.

Tony complied and grabbed Loki and as soon as Taylor saw him, she squealed in delight.

"Oh my lord, he's cute. What's his name?"

"Loki. He's three".

"He's so adorable. Hi Loki. I'm Taylor".

Loki said, "Hi".

Taylor smiled even more.

"Oh my goodness. His parents sure are smitten with this bundle of cuteness running around their household all day".

"Yes, they are. They're currently out of the country but they are due back in a few days," Steve said.

"I love kids. I'm in college in pursuit to get my degree in elementary education".

"I am sure going to be great in that field," Steve exclaimed.

"Thank you for that," Taylor answered. She then finally bagged and scanned all the toys.

"Well, here is a coupon," Tony said, handing out the coupon that Jasmine gave him.

"Oh, did Jasmine gave you that?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, she did," Tony answered.

"Okay, in that case, the toys are free of charge. I hope that you come by with Loki soon," Taylor said, handing out the receipt.

"Thank you and we will," Steve answered and the little group left.

Moments after they left the store, someone called out to them. "Tony? Bruce? Steve?"

All three adults turned to see Stephen approaching them with his own purchases in his left hand.

"Oh, hi Strange. What brings you to the toy store?" Tony asked.

"To buy two toys for two little kid of someone I know," Stephen said in reply. He then saw Loki in Tony's arms.

"Who's the kid?"

"His name is Loki," Tony answers.

"Loki? As in Thor's brother?" Stephen asks.

"Yes, the one and only," Steve says.

"If he is Loki, then why is he a toddler?"

"I was working on a new liquid and I accidentally dropped it, causing Loki to be deaged to three years old, along with a couple bruises, cuts, and a fractured rib. He is going to have surgery on it tomorrow morning," Bruce replied.

Stephen didn't believe his ears. Bruce can manage to create something to somehow deage somebody.

"So, you know how to deage someone, Bruce?"

"I have realized it when Loki was turned. I was surprised when I was told. But we have to tell Thor about this," Bruce answered.

"He doesn't know yet?"

"No," both Steve and Tony answer at the same time.

"He's going to know at some point. Can't keep Loki out of his sight, you know," Stephen tries to reason.

"I know. We are planning to tell him after his date with his girl," Tony says.

"Where is he at?" Stephen asks.

"We saw him with Jane at a cafe just across the street from the tower," Steve answers Stephen.

Stephen then sees Thor and Jane coming their way, holding hands and smiling at one another.

"Well, they're coming. Look," Stephen says and points.

Steve, Tony, and Bruce turn to see Thor and Jane coming.

"Really?" Tony asks in disbelief.

Moments later, both Thor and Jane notice the presence of the other Avengers.

"Friends, good to see you here. And you're with a child and he looks a lot like Loki," Thor says.

"Yeah, he kind of does," Jane agrees.

"Well, Thor, he is Loki," Bruce says.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Thor and Jane look at Bruce with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean the little one is Loki? Friend Banner, please explain," Thor said, not really understanding what is going on at the moment.

"What Bruce said, Thor. The little kid you see here is Loki, your prankster brother," Tony tried to explain the best he can.

"No, I don't believe you, Anthony. How can he be Loki? I don't understand," Thor said, confusion evident in his voice. Jane was just as confused as the God of Thunder right next to her.

"Yeah, wasn't he supposed to be in Asgard?" Jane asked.

"About that, Jane, he already served out his punishment for his past crime. He can now be a free man, although the stigma of those said crimes will surely follow him around like a lost puppy," Thor explained what happened to Loki back home. Finding out what was going to happen to his younger brother frightened him to end and the fact that he couldn't do anything will forever traumatize him.

"Believe us, Thor, when we say this is your brother. I accidentally turned him into what you see here. He is three," Bruce said.

This confession caused Thor to be mad at this point.

"How could you turn him into a defenseless little boy?"

This outburst caused Tony to flinch a little. He was expecting Thor to be mad, but not to yell at them. Loki was smiling throughout the confrontation.

A small giggle escaped his thin lips, causing Thor to look at his way.

"Loki?"

Loki just nodded his head. "Big brother," he says and gives Thor his short arms so that Thor could hug him.

This action caused Thor to act immediately and hugged his little brother into his muscular arms and is careful to not injure him by accident.

"Be careful Thor. He has a fractured rib. He is going to get a surgery tomorrow morning. And also, he has several bruises, which were there by who knows how they got there," Bruce said.

"What do you mean Loki is injured? How did this happen?" Thor asks, his booming voice caused some onlookers to look his way.

"Like Bruce said, when I encountered Loki already in his 3-year old body in his room, he was already bruised. In no way, we are able to injure a boy, let alone Loki because we know how you would react," Steve replied. He could say he was a little bit scared himself. In no way, he can compete with Thor.

* * *

"Natasha, have you seen my mascara?" Wanda asked while digging through her make-up bag. She simply couldn't find her mascara.

"Have you checked your drawers yet?" Natasha answered back with a question of her own. She was busy applying her own make-up.

"No, I'll check," Wanda answered and hurriedly went to her small drawer and quickly went through her things and saw her mascara through a pile of papers.

"I found it".

Moments later, both ladies were done. They were excited to go to the new club they will be going later that night with Pepper and Jane.

Just as Natasha and Wanda were going to the kitchen, they saw Tony, Stephen, Bruce, Steve, Loki, and Thor already seated at the large table.

"What are you guys doing here? And how is the little kid?" Natasha asked. Wanda was curious also as to why Tony had a 3-year old in his arms.

"It is my brother, Loki, Lady Natasha," Thor answered.

"Loki? The kid is Loki?" Natasha asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And it was my fault that Loki is 3 right now Natasha," Bruce said.

"I am beyond surprised Thor didn't hit all of you with his hammer as a result," Wanda said and quickly sat down on an empty chair next to Steve.

"I know. But we talked it out. The spell which I unknowingly created should be off in a couple of months," Bruce said.

"Hi Loki," Wanda said in an excited tone. She adores kids.

Loki giggled in response, causing Wanda to laugh herself. Natasha then went to see Loki up close in personal.

"Loki?"

He sees Natasha looking at him with her usual stare, causing him to frown a little bit.

"Hey, don't get sad. I am not going to hurt you in any way, let alone when Thor is here," Natasha said.

Everybody else in the room was watching the interaction.

* * *

Clint and T'Challa were arriving at the tower after going to a small store to get some new arrows for Clint and a fighting weapon for T'Challa.

"I am glad you were able to come by," Clint said.

"I know. Do the rest of your teammates know I am coming?"

"No, they don't. They're in for a surprise, though."

Clint then pushed the button for the elevator to go to his floor. He can't wait to show Natasha his new purchase. He is going to ask Tony to upgrade the newly purchased arrows to make them even better.

"I am not a fan of surprises myself," T'Challa said.

"You don't?"

"Yes, I just don't like the suspense that comes with the surprises".

And they're in for a major surprise when they see a tiny Loki running around a tied Tony playing superhero with both Steve and Bruce laughing in the background.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Steve and Bruce were laughing hard as they watched Tony, already tied up courtesy of Natasha, and being 'saved' by a giggling Loki as he tried to free Tony by having both hands and feet freed from the rope.

"Can you guys please stop laughing over there," Tony whined. He was being laughed at because Loki kept bugging for about an hour to be a superhero and save his 'uncle' Tony.

"Why? Are you hurt?" Bruce asked sarcastically. For once, he enjoyed having Tony have some fun with a little kid around.

"No, but my feelings are," Tony replied with a small frown.

"Don't worry about a thing. Take thing, Tony. This will be very good practice when you have your own kids with Pepper someday," Steve answered.

"Kids? What kids?" Tony asked in disbelief. Did Steve just have the nerve he would become a father someday with Pepper? And what did she had to say on the matter?

"I mean, don't you want a mini-Tony running around?" Bruce asked.

"Kind of. But it's kids. They need a responsible adult. I know I am not".

"We all know that, but we can help," Steve answered.

A moment later, both Clint and T'Challa entered the living room with their new purchases in hand. Both were talking about them and stopped mid-conversation to the sight before them.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Clint asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Playing with Loki?" Tony answered back with another question of his own.

"Loki? He's here?" Clint angrily asked. He hated Loki with all his might.

"Yes, Loki's the little kid you see here," Bruce commented and pointed to the smiling Loki, who was standing right in front of T'Challa.

"So, you're Loki, huh?" T'Challa asked. He loves kids and he will surely enjoy playing with Loki with every chance he gets. Loki giggled in response and nodded. He quickly raised both his chubby arms up, indicating to T'Challa that he wanted to be held by him. T'Challa complied quickly and carried him in his left arm. Loki quickly hugged him back.

"He's cute, to be honest with you all".

On the other hand, Clint was throwing daggers with his eyes.

"What is with the long face, Clint? Don't like what you see?" Tony asked with a smirk. He enjoys having his fun with Clint when it came about Loki.

"No, Tony, I don't like what I see. I will never do," Clint replied and went to sit down in the farthest seat, he could find, away from Loki.

"Clint, please, he is just a kid. He will not be a danger to anyone anymore. Besides, it's never safe and healthy to hold grudges towards anyone," Bruce exclaimed.

"It's Loki, Bruce. Just because he got turned to the little brat doesn't mean he will not pull any prank on any of us," Clint tried to explain.

And at that moment, Thor came into the picture and unfortunately for Clint, he heard everything Clint had said about Loki.

"Did I heard what I think you said about my brother, Eye of Hawk?"

"Oh crap, Clint's in trouble now," Bruce said. He kind of felt bad for Clint at that moment.

Clint's shoulders dropped in defeat. In no way can he win towards Thor and his anger.

"Thor, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to say what I said about Loki."

Thor was getting every second. He doesn't allow anyone to disrespect Loki in any way.

"Eye of Hawk, come with me".

Both Tony and Steve looked at each other in surprise.

"You're really going to get it, Clint," Tony said as Clint passed him. He looks at him, ready to cry as he knows that Thor wouldn't go easy on him.

Both T'Challa and Loki were watching the whole interaction unfold and were kept quiet.

"I feel bad for Clint right now. Thor will show no mercy on him," T'Challa commented.

"I know, me too," Steve spoke up.

* * *

"Eye of Hawk, I do not allow anyone to my disrespect my brother," Thor angrily said. He was already carrying his hammer in hand.

Clint unconsciously took a few, small steps back in case Thor wanted to hit him with the hammer.

"I am sorry I have said those things. But Thor, please, remember what Loki did to me for once. It is not easy for me to forget."

Thor kept staring at Clint.

"But Loki is now a little kid. What dangers do you expect him to do to any of you at his current age?"

"I don't know. You do know. I mean, the both of you grew up together and I am sure you remember if he did pranks at 3 years old, Thor."

"At that age, he wasn't aware of his powers yet. He was just like any other kid his age. So, that same mentality still applies."

"What age did he knew he had powers?"

"7."

"But I still don't feel safe with Loki around."

"Don't you have a home with a wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, go back to that home."

* * *

"Okay Loki, here is what is going to happen. And listen well," Steve said. "Tomorrow, you have surgery early in the morning. And I don't want you to panic okay?"

Loki nodded. He was a little scared.

"I'm scared."

Tony hugged him. "Don't be scared. We will be right there when you are out of the surgery room. It's nothing scary."

Loki hugged him a little harder.

"Don't be scared, Loki. I know it seems scary to you but it's going to help you."

Loki nodded to Steve. He kept hugging Tony.

"Okay Loki, it is time for dinner? Do you want some burgers with fries?" Tony asked, trying to keep Loki's mind off tomorrow.

Loki nodded.

"Okay squirt, here we go. Want to come, Steve?"

"Sure, can I invite Bucky?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"JARVIS, call Bucky down to the living room."

"Of course, Mr. Rogers."

A few minutes later, Bucky came to greet them. He was wearing a white V-neck, with jeans and some fancy shoes Tony got him a few days ago.

"Hey Bucky, we're going for some burgers. Wanna come?" Steve asked.

Bucky quickly saw Loki in Tony's arms.

"Who's the kid?"

"Loki."

"Loki? As in Thor's brother?"

"Yes, that Loki."

"How come he is like that, Steve?"

"Well, I will tell you on the way to the burger place".


	8. Chapter 8

Upon reaching the burger joint, The Burger Palace, and finding the best seat located at the large window that looks out the main streets, Bucky, Tony and Loki were already seated down.

Loki looked outside with a smile. "Look, daddy. It is a puppy," he says, grabbing Tony's hand.

Hearing Loki saying daddy made Tony's heart swell with pride and joy. Bucky was surprised at Loki's comment.

"Daddy?" Bucky asks.

"Yes Bucky, and what?" Tony asks back with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me that. Ask Loki."

At that moment, Steve came and sat down right next to Bucky with the receipt of everybody's orders on it. They were no waiting to be called out when their food was ready.

"Guess what Steve? Loki called Tony daddy."

The boy in question was now smiling at Tony and quickly hugged him.

"Tony is a dad now?" Steve asks. Bucky laughs in response.

"Is that a bad thing? I got to have an offspring to continue Start Industries when I die, you know," Tony replies.

"But Loki?" Steve asks. He didn't believe Tony was actually considering handing off his business to Loki, a most wanted criminal.

"Have you heard about second chances Steve? And besides, you are Captain America. I was pretty sure that you would be the one to give a speech or some sort on second chances to someone," Tony answers back sarcastically.

"I was just asking, you know. Don't get all mad on me," Steve answers.

Their number is finally called. Both Tony and Steve went to get their food from the counter.

Bucky decides to ask Loki something. "You want Tony to be your dad, Loki?"

Loki looks up to see Bucky and shyly smiles. "Yes, I do want him as my daddy. He is nice."

"Good to know."

Their conversation was cut short when their trays of food were set on the table.

"Food" Loki happily says and quickly grabs a couple of fries, dumped them into ketchup, and ate them in a few chews. In the process, he managed to smear ketchup on his lips and in his cheeks.

"Good you having fun, Loki," Tony commented and quickly cleaned Loki's face with a napkin. Both Steve and Bucky smiled at their interaction.

"You want Loki as a son, Tony?" Bucky asked as he ate his burger.

"Yes, I do. I always wanted a son so that I can teach him things and be a father that my own father wasn't," Tony replied.

"Daddy?" Loki asked as he pulled Tony's shirt. He managed to eat all of the burger and most of the fries.

"Yes, Loki?"

"I'm full".

"Okay Loki, we will be leaving soon."

While Steve, Bucky, and Tony continued their conversation, Loki looked around at his surroundings. His eyes landed at the kid's playground located just outside the establishment and quietly slipped from his seat and headed out to play with the only kid outside, who was a little 4-year old girl.

Upon reaching the slide, Loki witnessed the little girl quietly approaching him from his side.

"Hi, what is your name?"

Loki turns his head to his right to face the girl.

"Loki. My name is Loki. What is your name?"

"My name is Jasmine. I'm four years old."

Loki smiled. "I'm three".

"Three?"

Loki nodded in response. He seemed to take a liking to the little girl in front of him.

"Loki, want to play hide and seek with me?"

"Yes, I do. I'll count".

"Okay. Then, I'll hide."

Just when Loki turns around and closes his eyes to count, Jasmine quickly runs to the other side of the playground. She climbs the stairs so that she could hide in one of the slides that were covered by plastic walls.

When Loki was done counting to 20, he begins his search for her.

Just when he starts, Tony and Steve barged in, both wearing scared looks on their faces.

"That is where you were Loki. I was scared someone took you," Tony said with relief evident in his voice.

"Sorry, daddy. I wanted to play. I'm playing hide and seek with Jasmine."

And with that, he runs off to search for the little girl in question.

"At least he's safe and now has a friend. A lady friend that is," Steve replied, in which he received a glare from Tony, who wasn't amused.

"And, what do you mean a lady friend, Steve?"

"You're actually going to prevent Loki from having friends?"

"No, I am not. But, why a girl has to be his first friend, though?"

"And you're asking me this why, Tony?"

"Please answer me."

"What kind of answer do you want to hear?"

"I don't know. Let's go back inside. Don't want Bucky to wait in there forever for us," Tony replied.

Loki saw them leave and went back to his game. After a couple of minutes of searching, he managed to see Jasmine's foot hanging from the slide.

"I found you," Loki screamed out in delight.

Jasmine giggled in response. Just as she got down from the slide, her mother came in looking for her.

"Jasmine, sweetie? It's time to go. Oh, I see you made a friend already."

The mother, Lily, smiled at Loki, who was staring at her in amusement.

"Hi, I'm Loki. I'm playing with Jasmine".

"I see that. I am glad Jasmine is friends with you. You seem like a good boy. I hope that we meet you soon."

"Mommy, I want to continue playing," Jasmine whined. She wanted to continue playing with Loki. Their fun was cut very short.

"I am sorry honey but we have a doctor's appointment to go to," Lily said.

"Okay, mom. Bye Loki. I hope we see each other soon," Jasmine said and waved him goodbye.

"Bye," Loki replied and waved her his goodbye. Seeing Jasmine leave made Loki sad.

He quickly entered the restaurant and sat down next to Steve and frowned.

"What is wrong Loki?" Steve asked.

"Jasmine had to leave," Loki replied.

"Oh, I am sure you're going to meet her soon," Tony answered.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are Loki. What do you say if I enroll you in pre-k?" Tony asked.

This statement made Loki happy.

"I am going to school?"

"You're happy about it?" Bucky asked in surprised.

"Yes. I get to play with other kids my age," Loki answered.

"Good for you to say that. I will have you enroll in one of the best pre-k schools in NYC," Tony said.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Loki finally arrived at the tower. Loki fell asleep on Bucky halfway through their walk. And Tony took several pictures of Loki to show Thor when he comes back from Asgard. Steve was watching Tony taking the pictures and grinned broadly.

"You like Loki this way?" Steve asked. He seemed to be taking a liking of Loki in his current state. No taking over Earth or mind-controlling others for his evil plans, like he did with Clint.

"Yeah, I do Steve. Besides, Pepper and I talked about kids in the past. When she comes back from her trip to Japan, she will be overjoyed about being a mother to Loki".

"What would Thor think of all this? And Bruce? Didn't he comment about turning Loki back to his normal self after he recreated his formula?" Bucky replied with his own questions.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, pretending to not understand. He was aware that Bruce will start on the formula that will eventually turn Loki back into his normal self but was in denial as well. He wanted to raise Loki as his own child with Pepper. He knew that she wanted to have kids someday but couldn't bear any herself. And raising Loki would be a dream come true to not only her but to him as well.

"Yeah, Thor is Loki's brother is you're forgetting that, Tony. I am sure he wouldn't enjoy that idea. And I am also sure that he wants Loki back to normal as soon as possible. Besides, if you want to adopt a child, there a lot of kids out there who want to be adopted, especially by a superhero," Steve replied. He didn't like to burst Tony's bubble of adopting Loki, but he had to be honest.

"But, I want Loki though," Tony said, his voice cracking, indicating that he was on the brink of tears. The idea of not being able to adopt Loki because he knew that he had family back home, and then there's Thor.

"Don't cry, Tony. I know you have the desire to have kids of your own. But, if you truly want Loki as your son, you have to talk not only with Thor but his parents as well," Bucky replied, trying to reason with Tony.

"It will be hard," Tony answered, his shoulders dropped in defeat. He knew this one battle he knew he will not win. But, he decided he will try and hope for the best.

"What are you going to do now?" Steve asked.

"Talk with them all. Thor is first, and ask him to pass the message to the parents," Tony replied. His eyes were now fixated on Loki's sleeping form. He weakly smiled because he is now growing to love Loki as his own child but the thought of him being taken away broke his heart in two.

"Don't worry about a thing. Loki is still here. Be the dad all you want while he is here," Steve said, trying to cheer Tony up.

"Well, I am a bit scared that I will turn out like my father. I don't want that to happen".

"And you're not going to let that happen because you are a great man, Tony. I am sure you're the complete opposite of the man that raised you. I'll even lend a hand if you want," Bucky said and hugs Loki a little tighter, which caused Loki to moan slightly in his sleep and hugged Bucky around his neck.

"Well, count me in. I love kids anyway," Steve said.

"You will?" Tony asked in disbelief. The confessions from Steve and Bucky made his heart swell with joy. "I am happy to hear that."

"That is what friends are for Tony," Bucky said.

* * *

"Where are they?" Thor asked as he paced back and forth in the tower. He was full of worry for Loki because it had been over two hours that he had seen Loki and the thought of him being in danger worried him to no end. Jane was watching from her place on the couch a few feet away. She was drinking a glass of wine.

"I am sure Loki is fine, Thor. JARVIS said that Steve, Tony, and Bucky are with him. I am sure they won't allow any danger to hit Loki."

This statement seemed to calm Thor a little, but the worry is still evident in his face.

"I know that they won't allow nothing to happen to my brother, Lady Jane. But, Loki's my brother. But, then again, they didn't have the best relationship with Loki, to begin with, so sometimes, that worries me as well because Loki is now little and in no way can defend himself, they can use that to their advantage in some way. When they come back, I will talk to them in private. If they hurt him, I will show no mercy."

"True, but I am sure that Steve wouldn't let that happen."

At that moment, they finally arrived. Thor saw that Loki was sleeping in Bucky's arms while both Steve and Tony were laughing at some joke Steve said.

"Good to see you pointbreak, and you Jane," Tony said.

"I'll put Loki to bed. He has a big day tomorrow in the surgery room," Bucky said as he left the room with Steve trailing right behind him.

"Man of Iron, I must have a word with you, along with Rogers and Barnes. I'll meet you all three in my chambers." With that, Thor left.

"What's wrong with Thor?" Tony asked, confused at Thor's attitude.

"He's worried about Loki. He thinks that you and the rest will injure him now that Loki is 3 and in no way can save himself," Jane replied. She put the cup down and stood in front of Tony.

"But, I tried to reason with him, but it seemed it didn't go through that head of his."

"Thanks for the heads up. But, he shouldn't worry about a thing. I wouldn't dream of hurting Loki in any way."

"Try telling him that."

"I guess I have to tell him that and get him to understand. Tell Bucky and Steve to meet us in Thor's room."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Tony then left Jane and went to talk to Thor. Moments later, Bucky and Steve appeared and saw Jane on her phone, texting away.

"Jane, where are Tony and Thor?" Stev asked.

"Both are in Thor's room. He wants to talk to you two as well."

"Oh okay, thanks for telling us."

Both men left to Thor's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky and Steve finally reached Thor's room. Steve knocked, indicating that they arrived. The door opened and Thor greeted them.

"Good that the two of you came. I wanted to talk to you about Loki. I was about done with Stark over there."

Tony was seen sitting down on the black leather chair near the dresser. He was flipping the pages of a leather-bound book he saw laying around.

"Oh, okay then, we are here then. What about Loki that you wanted to talk about, Thor?" Bucky asks. He found a seat in Thor's seat. And Steve follows suit.

"Look, I am just concerned for my brother. Now that he is small, he is more prone to injuries to himself and he may find himself a target for others. I made my mind up. I will stay here until he is back to his former self, however how long that will take. If for any reason, I find that any of you has injured my brother, I will show no mercy, it won't matter that you are all my friends. My brother will come first," Thor says sternly.

Both Bucky and Steve glared at one another and then to Thor.

"Of course Thor, don't worry about a thing. We'll protect Loki at all costs," Steve said with a smile. He loves kids and will defend Loki from any harm, whether it's from enemies or from themselves.

"Yeah Thor, I like the kid anyway. I am not going to hurt in any way," Bucky agrees with Steve.

"Yeah, I told that to Thor. I see Loki as my son anyway. I love him," Tony exclaims.

Thor looks at Tony with sympathy. "Man of Iron, I am pleased to hear that you care for my brother in that manner. In that case, I am at ease to know that my baby brother is in safe hands," Thor answers.

"And I am glad to hear that Thor. Kids are precious," Steve says.

"Yes, they are, my friend. In Asgard, kids are treasured. Although Asgard cares for the young, I am not taking Loki back there knowing that he will be in grave danger, knowing that there are enemies there. And if they see Loki in his current state, they will take that as an advantage and use him for their evil purposes," Thor explains his worries, his back facing the other three Avengers.

"Then, just don't take him there, is that simple Thor," Bucky states.

"It sounds simple, but it is not, Barnes. I have a feeling that they will find a way to get to me, and by that, use Loki against me. But, I am worried that they will find him here."

"Well, then we protect Loki at all costs. I think you should send the message about Loki back to Asgard and see how to protect him," Steve said.

"I can," Thor replied. Then, their conversation was cut short due to a timid knock on the door. Thor walked to open it and on the other side stood Loki with a teddy bear in his hand. He seemed to have cried a while ago because his cheeks were stained from his tears. And he was shaking a little.

"Loki, brother? What caused you to cry?"

"Nightmares," Loki said and started to cry and hugged Thor's neck. Hearing Loki cry made Tony get up from his seat and ran towards the brothers and comforted Loki the best he can.

"Loki, don't cry. Daddy's here."

Loki's ear perked up when Tony talked to him and now he wanted Tony to carry him. Thor, smiling, passed his brother over to Tony.

"Loki, please don't cry. What nightmare did you have?"

"The Chitauri. They tortured me," Loki said in between tears. He hugged Tony even tighter. Hearing Loki talk about the Chitauri made Thor angry, alongside Tony.

"Okay, Loki. It was a nightmare. Here, let's go do something, okay?" Tony asked, hoping that Loki would say yes, in order for him to forget about the aliens.

"Okay daddy," Loki said and grabbed Tony's hand. Both left the room and went towards Loki's room a few doors down. When they disappeared, Thor turns around in worry to face Steve and Bucky.

"Now I have a reason to worry even more about Loki."

"Thor, I am now also concerned about Loki. What if he retained his memories when he was an adult? Can he remember other memories as well?" Steve asked in wonder.

"I am not sure, friend Steve. We have to see if Loki mentions any other memories," Thor replied.

* * *

"Loki, come here," Tony says as he pats his thighs, indicating to Loki to sit on them. Loki did what his dad said and sat down. Both of his eyes were watery, wanting to cry.

"Loki, it was a nightmare. If it helps, I am not going to have anything hurt you," Tony said trying to comfort Loki. He hugs him in comfort. He realizes then that he truly cares and loves Loki.

"You do, daddy?"

"Yes, Loki, I promise."

"I don't want to dream no more scary aliens, daddy."

"I will not let that happen again."

Loki then hugs Tony in a tight embrace and caused Tony to hug him back. Their interaction was caught by both Clint and Natasha, who saw everything unfold. Clint happened to get everything on his phone before the two spies quietly left before Tony or Loki caught them eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

"I am going back to Asgard and see what I can do about Loki, although I can see our mother wanting to see Loki as a little kid again," Thor said. He already had his hammer in hand.

"He is cute, to be honest, Thor," Bucky replied with a smile.

"He is. He was quite the handful when he was feeling playful," Thor answered with a laugh.

"He was?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he was. My mother had to chase him down one time. Loki was wearing only wearing his diapers and he caused some guards to giggle and laugh when he passed them. It was a funny sight," Thor recalled the memory fondly.

"I can see that in my mind," Steve commented.

"I have to get going. I hope to be back by tomorrow morning," Thor said.

"Okay Thor, good luck," Bucky said and Thor left.

Both Steve and he were left when he heard loud laughter coming from Loki's room.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve and Bucky decided to go to Loki's room, just to see what he was laughing at, They reached his room to see both him and Tony giggling over a comedy movie they were watching on the rather large television that was planted on a wall.

Smiling, Steve spoke up. "I heard laughing coming from this room, so we thought to come and see what Loki was laughing at."

Tony slightly jumped, due to the fact that he wasn't expecting anyone to interrupt his and Loki's time together. He turns around to face both men behind him.

"Hi, you two. We are just watching a movie, a comedy one. Loki is laughing because of it," Tony responded. He hugs Loki closer to his body.

"Which movie are you watching, by the way?" Bucky asks, wondering which movie they were currently watching. He likes watching them because they made him laugh.

"We are watching The Mask. Jim Carrey is one hell of a funny guy."

"The Mask? Can we watch it with you?" Steve asks hopefully. He was intrigued to watch a funny movie.

"Yes, of course, you can. You can take a seat on the bed, though. I might have to bring chairs in this room for the adults and for Loki as well."

And all three men and Loki watched the film, laughing away.

* * *

Later that day, Loki was found asleep in his bed. He grew tired after playing around the new playground Tony had made especially for him in an empty room a floor above them. Tony was smiling wide because Loki kept pestering him to play with him and kept calling him daddy.

"So, how's the little guy doing?" Sam asked when he bumped into Tony when he got out of the training room.

"He is doing fine. He's currently sleeping because he was playing at the playroom I built for him."

"Really?"

"Yes, really Sam. And since Loki kept wanting me to play with him, I grew a little tired as well, but I am already used to it."

"Man, I wish I could have a child myself," Sam commented.

"You do? You don't seem like a child person, no offense," Tony replied.

"I know, but I wish I can have a child of my own and be the father my own father wasn't," Sam answered back.

This confession made Tony have a connection with Sam. Howard wasn't the dad of the year and he suffered at the hands of him every single day. Tony promised himself that if he had a child himself one day, he wouldn't turn out like Howard.

"I think I pulled a string when I said that, right?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded in response.

"I'm sorry for that."

"No, it's okay. It's bound to be spoken, right?"

"Yeah, kind of. Well, Tony, can I borrow Loki some time just to feel what it would be like to have a toddler in my arms? I want to experience that," Sam said hopefully.

"Yes, you can. He is getting surgery tomorrow morning due to a broken rib."

Sam was caught off guard. He wasn't told about this fact.

"Loki has a broken rib? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry? I mean, am I supposed to tell everyone?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, you do Tony. If it involves a child, then yes, you have to speak up. I am going to see Loki now and be there tomorrow for his surgery. And I won't take a no for an answer," Sam said sternly.

"Okay Sam, you may."

"Where is his room anyway?"

"That green door you see over there," Tony said while pointing to a door that was painted green.

"Okay, thanks."

And with that, Same went to check on a sleeping Loki. Tony trailed right behind Sam.

Both men saw Loki, still sleeping. He was hugging a Winnie the Pooh plush toy he received from Wanda and Vision a few hours ago.

"You're lucky, you know that right?" Sam asked as he sat down on the floor, right next to Loki's bed. His right hand was petting jet-black hair.

"I am?" Tony asked.

"Yes, because now that you have a 3-year old to look for, it makes life more enjoyable every single day."

Tony smiled at the response. He knew that he would enjoy life even more because of Loki.

"Maybe I am blessed after all," Tony stated. "Besides, I love Loki as my own child. But, then again, he has to turn back because he has a family. And there is Thor to think about".

"I forgot about Thor. He sure loves Loki," Sam said.

"Of course he does, Both grew up together."

And what they didn't know was that a certain god was hearing their conversation from the other side of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

When Sam and Tony got out of Loki's room, they saw Thor waiting for them with a sad look on his face. This made Sam wonder what Thor was thinking about.

"What's wrong, Thor?" Sam asked with worry. He didn't like seeing other people upset, especially Thor. But, he had a reason to be upset. Loki.

"I overheard what Anthony was saying about my brother. I have seen and heard that he loves him like a son."

This made Tony smile in response. He was glad that Thor wasn't mad or trying to break them apart. He truly loves Loki like a son, knowing that he was unable to bear children on his own with pepper due to the fact that he was sterile. Something that hurts him on occasions.

"I truly love Loki that way, Thor. I have a reason why but it hurts explaining it."

Thor smiled sadly at him. "When you're ready to explain, Anthony. There is no need to rush to say something if it's uncomfortable."

"Thank, big guy."

Quickly, they heard small footsteps from Loki's room, indicating that we was already awake.

"Your son is awake, Tony," Sam jokes. He wished he had a kid of his own.

"I know," Tony replied as he went inside the bedroom to find Loki putting away his bear to his rather large collection of toys near the walk-in closet.

"He's going to be very spoiled by you and Pepper," Sam commented. He saw that the entire bedroom was full of child toys and appropriate child-age electronics and technology. It was the bedroom most kids would wish to have as their own.

"He will, Sam," Tony answers.

"Loki?" Thor asks with a smile planted on his face. Even though he was little, he will always love Loki.

Upon hearing his brother's voice calling for him, Loki turns around and runs towards him. Both of his arms go up, wanting to be held by him.

Thor quickly complies and picks him up carefully and gave him a quick kiss on his chubby check. This gesture made Loki laugh, in turn made both Sam and Tony laugh in response.

* * *

The following morning, it was Loki's surgery. Both Tony and Thor were getting for the surgery in Loki's room when both Clint and Natasha came in to see how he was doing before going to the surgery room.

"Thor? Tony?" Clint asked, making both men in question jump, not expecting them to come see them.

Tony turns around, with a green shirt on his hand. "Hey you two. What brings you two here?"

"We are here to see Loki. How's he coping?" Natasha asked. She saw Loki coming out of the bathroom, already dressed in a loose white shirt with some green army pants and some white slip on shoes.

"Hi Loki, how are you feeling?" Natasha asks, wanting to start conversation. Loki stares at the red-haired spy in confusion. Ever since he was turned to 3, he hasn't really had a conversation, or seen her around.

"I'm scared," he responds, both of his small hands made their way towards Tony's large ones, making him smile.

Clint smiles, his thoughts go back to his own children back home, under the care of his wife. He misses them dearly. He approaches Loki and kneels down to his level

"Hey Loki, everything is going to be okay."

Loki shyly smiles back and hugs him. Not expecting him to hug him, Clint hugs him back.

"Okay, we have 30 minutes until surgery is set to begin. He already ate and is set to go," Tony explained the situation.

Then, they went towards the medical wing where they see two doctors and a male nurse preparing for Loki's surgery. They were almost done when one of the doctors, Michelle, saw her little patient has already arrived in Tony's arms.

"I see my little patient is already here. I'll get you ready now. Can I?" She asks Tony.

Reluctantly, Tony hands over Loki to the doctor so that she could start right away. She made Loki dress in a blue surgery gown, handing over his clothes to Thor. The Male nurse was preparing some of the instruments required for the surgery while an anesthetist was preparing the required anesthesia and the correct dosage for Loki's age and weight. Thor seemed a little concerned but worried for his brother. As long he can remember, neither of them required or needed surgery, since in Asgard, such thing never really existed, since they had Healers for everything.

"Is he going to be okay?" Thor asks, a little scared that something would go wrong during surgery. Sam explained to him last night about surgery and the many things that surrounded it and he had to explain that sometimes, things go wrong on the operating table. Thor thought that something would go bad for Loki under the care of the surgeons.

"Yes, Thor, don't worry about a thing. These doctors never had a problem with operating a patient before. They have a lot of experience and they know what they are doing. Everything is going to be okay," Tony replied. He didn't want to admit to Thor, but he was very worried and scared about Loki as well.

But he knew that Loki required the surgery and the sooner he got it, the better. "Loki is going to be fine, Thor."

Thor, still worried, replied, "Okay. I do have you know that if something were to happen to Loki, then they have me to answer to."

"I know how much you care and love your brother. But, like I said, everything is going to be okay."

Clint and Natasha saw the conversation in front of them. Clint decided to put his input. "Thor, I agree with Tony here. These doctors haven't had no problems ever since Tony hired them years ago. They know what they are doing."

Thor seemed to calm down a little. "Alright, but my statement about them answering to me if anything happens to Loki still stands."

"Okay, Mr. Stark, we are ready for the surgery. You all want to wait outside the surgery room. Thank you," Michelle interrupted their conversation. Loki was already set on the surgery table with another surgeon with two nurses and the male nurse anesthetist.

"Okay," Tony said and made everyone else leave. He saw that Loki seemed a little scared because he knew he never had surgery in his life.

"Loki, everything is going to be okay, I promise," Tony said before leaving the room.

While they waited outside, Tony saw Bruce and Steve coming their way.

"What brings you two here?"

"We know that it's time for Loki's surgery. We decided to come to be with you and Thor. How's loki by the way?" Bruce asked. He didn't have time earlier because he had to submit some important files to Fury and were discussing some issues. Steve was on an important phone call regarding about Bucky and a mission he was required to go.

"He seemed scared but it's going to start now," Thor replied.

"You're nervous, Thor?" Steve asked him, seeing the nervous look on the God's face.

Thor sighs. "I am because in Asgard, we don't have these 'surgeries'. For everything that has to do with health and medical issues, we have healers for every problem."

"It's going to be alright, Thor," Steve tries to comfort Thor. Thor smiles in response.

They would have to wait at least an hour before they were allowed to see the little boy post surgery.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour has passed and both Thor and Tony were beyond desperate to see Loki. Tony was pacing across the waiting area, while Thor was fidgeting with his large fingers.

"I want to see Loki already. Why are they taking so long to come out? It has been an hour already," Tony whined.

Just when Thor was to complain back, a nurse appeared from the surgery room. She had some papers for Tony to sign off.

"Finally someone comes out," Tony says, causing Clint to roll his eyes. He was glad that he won't keep hearing Tony complain.

"Tony? And Thor?" the nurse asked.

"Here," both men in question answered.

"Okay, Loki is done with his surgery. He is now recovering in his assigned room. Want to see him?"

"Yes," Tony and Thor replied in sync, earning a laugh from Steve.

"Okay, follow me then."

"Do you guys want to come also?" Tony asked Steve, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha, who were all sitting down in the waiting area.

"I don't know Tony. Can Loki have more visitors at one time?" Steve asked.

"Of course he can more visitors, Steve," Tony responds. He really wanted the others to come with him, the same with Thor.

"Okay," Steve said and the rest followed Tony to Loki's post-surgery room that was located just down the hall.

Loki was sleeping with a few needles poked into his skin, and he was wearing a new blue gown.

Thor smiled because it seemed that the surgery was a success and he had nothing to worry about.

Tony approached the little boy cautiously as well as Thor, as to not wake him from his slumber. Thor sat on a chair located right next to the bed while Tony had to stand.

"Oh Loki, my brother. I was very worried about, you know. That is because we never needed these 'surgeries' back in Asgard. We never knew them and needed them. But, here, you do because you got turned into a little mortal boy. But I still love you just the same," Thor whispered. He truly adored his brother and his behavior and attitude. Although they had many disagreements and endless disputes, Thor loves his brother, no matter what happens between them.

"Loki, I am glad that you got out okay from the surgery room. I was very worried about you, you know," Tony said. One of his hands found its way towards Loki's jet-black mass of thick hair and started combing it. Tony found this action very relaxing to him.

Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha were standing near the door due to the fact that there wasn't enough space around Loki's bed.

Steve decided to approach the sleeping boy and stood right next to Tony.

"Hey Loki, I'm glad that everything turned out fine. Now, you will have a full life ahead of you or be turned back to your normal self if Bruce can re-create the same formula he did to turn you like this."

Tony smiled at Steve's statement. "I am glad to hear that, but yet I don't want him back to his normal self just yet. I want him to stay like this forever."

Bruce heard him say that and replied, "Tony, you know that Loki has family back home. I am sure that Thor misses the regular Loki, right Thor?"

Thor nods.

"See? I mean, it is nice to see how Loki was at this age but he has his parents to think about," Bruce tried to coax Tony out of the idea of having Loki to stay the way that he was in.

"But, I can't have kids Bruce. I am infertile," Tony confessed, a little embarrassed at the fact that his biggest secret is now in the open.

Bruce's eyebrows shot up in surprise, now knowing about Tony's situation. "You're infertile Tony?"

Tony nods in response, now a little scared of what the others would think of his secret now.

"Well, that makes the two of us then. I am glad at least that I am not the only one who can't have kids of their own," Bruce stated, his eyes now focusing on Loki. His mind goes back to the invention that caused Loki to be 3.

"Well, Tony, I am going to try to re-create that same formula. I mean, until then, you will have your fun with Loki. Thor, what do you think?" Bruce asked.

Thor thinks of their conversation. "Well, Banner, there is no harm in keeping Loki like this for a while longer. It will help Tony in his case. I will go to Asgard to see our parents about this, though."

Tony shyly smiles. "Thank you Thor. It means a lot to me to hear those words from you. I really want a child of my own but that would only happen by either adoption or surrogacy."

"It is going to be alright, Tony. For the time being, Loki will still be your child. He is not going anywhere at the moment," Natasha comments as she approaches him. She hugs Tony from behind and Tony quickly hugs her in return.

* * *

"Odin, I am going to Midgard to see Loki," Frigga says as she paces around their large and spacious room in the palace. She was pounding over the idea to go to Midgard so that she could see Loki back as a little boy she fondly remembers.

"Well, Frigga, in that case, I am going too. I actually miss Loki at that current age too," Odin replies. "Besides, it will help me take a little breather from ruling Asgard."

Frigga smiles at her husband. "I am happy we are in the same page."

Odin grins and the both of them head towards the Bifrost to head to Midgard.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day, Loki was fully awake when he saw Tony and Thor were sitting by his sides. Tony fell asleep while Thor was busy reading a novel.

"Thor?"

Hearing Loki call out for him made Thor jump, not expecting Loki to call him. He saw Loki staring at him with curious eyes. Thor also saw that his voice has caused Tony to jump in his seat. He got out of his slumber when he rubbed his eyes. He looks around the room in a little confusion when he saw that he was still in the post-surgery room.

He sees Loki already awaken, thus causing Tony to smile.

"Daddy," Loki screams out in joy, both of his hands shot out towards him, expecting a hug from Tony.

"Hey, Loki. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," Loki responds. He felt small pangs of pain in his midsection, but other than that, he felt okay.

"Does your tummy hurt anywhere?" Tony asks.

"A little bit daddy."

"Just a little, Loki? Do you want a doctor to check that out?" Thor asks. He didn't enjoy hearing Loki having any pain in any shape or form.

"No. Is it normal, daddy?"

"Yes, Loki. It is actually normal to feel a little pain after surgery. But the doctors will give you medicine for the pain," Tony responds. Both of his hands grabs Loki's tiny ones and start massaging them.

Thor, on the other hand, gives Loki a kiss on his chubby cheek, causing Loki to giggle in response.

"Loki, do you want to watch a movie?" Thor asks.

"Yes please, Thor."

At that moment, Steve and Bruce come in. Both men were carrying trays of food. Bruce noticed Loki was awake upon entering.

"Loki, you're awake."

Steve now sees the little boy looking at him with curious eyes because he was looking at a movie Steve has in his hands.

"Is that a movie, Steve?" Tony asks. He was beyond happy that in a couple of hours, Loki will be leaving the medical room and back into his waiting arms. Although he knew he was an impatient man, he knew that he had to be careful around Loki now as to not injure him.

"Yes, Tony. It's a horror one. I wanted to watch it but since Loki is awake, he is not allowed to watch it since it might scare him. We don't want that, right?" Steve says.

Frowning, Loki says, "I want to watch the movie. Daddy?"

"Steve is right, Loki. No scary movies for you just yet. You might get scared and have scary nightmares. Do you want that, Loki?"

Loki nods. "I want the scary movie, daddy".

Thor laughs out because he remembers how pestering Loki was a child. When he sets his mind on something when he was younger, he would annoy others until he got it. And now, it was one of those times again.

"No, Loki. Until you get older, you will watch them. You're little right now," Bruce says, causing Loki to cry in response. In a panic, Tony hugs Loki so that he could stop crying.

"Loki, please. You're still little. When you get a little older, then you have permission to watch any horror movie you want," Tony tried to comfort the crying boy. The reasoning seemed to do the work because Loki stopped crying. But a few fat tears managed to escape his watery eyes.

"Loki was a very annoying child. When he wanted something, he will annoy people until they cave in," Thor said, still laughing.

"Really?" Steve asks in surprised. He didn't imagine Loki annoying others to get his way as a child. He assumed Loki was a calm little boy. Guess he was wrong.

"Yes, captain. Loki was usually the odd one out of the kids. He liked things what others didn't, for example, magic and reading books. Other kids would be seen playing out like they were warriors," Thor replied. His mind goes back to his childhood as well as Loki's. He fondly remembers both brothers play fighting around their father's throne while Odin and Frigga were busy talking with other important figures about special matters. He still remembers that one time when Loki wasn't paying attention because he was looking at a white and yellow butterfly when Thor sneakily jumped on his little brother's back, causing Loki to scream in surprise and in fear. This memory made Thor laugh.

"What are you thinking about, Thor?" Bruce asked, wondering what memory made the god of thunder laugh.

"I just remembered one time when both Loki and I were kids when I managed to scare him. When he wasn't paying attention because his focus was on a butterfly nearby when I sneaked up on him, jumped on him, and he screamed due to the surprise. He ended up wetting his pants because of that," Thor recalled the memory, causing Tony, Bruce, and Steve laugh out loud. They simply didn't see Loki as someone wetting themselves over anything.

Loki frowned, because although he was small, still remembers the event happening still fresh in his little mind. "Thor, I still remember."

He was embarrassed because now others now know about him wetting himself. He angrily crossed his arms over his chest, causing Tony to stop laughing, although his face was red from laughing too hard.

"Oh Loki, that is something. I promise that this fact will not leave this room. Right guys?"

Thor, Bruce, and Steve swore to Loki that they won't utter a word about Loki'sunfortunate event to the rest of the Avengers, although Tony was itching a little to tell Peter about it.

"Wow, I hope that Loki makes memorable events with us before he returns back to his normal self," Bruce comments, making Loki frown in response. He knew he was going to be the victim of some new unfortunate new events. He promised himself that the Avengers won't get to see those.

A doctor came in with a clipboard in his hands. "Hi, Loki. Tony, I am glad you're here."

Tony nods in acknowledgment. "Hey, doctor. Good news?"

The doctor nods in response. "Yes, Tony. Loki is now allowed to leave. I just Thor to sign this paper since he is family."

"Okay," Thor says and signs the paper off, handling off back to the doctor.

"Thank you, Thor. Okay, Loki, you're now free to leave. I will have some medication for you to take for the next few days. Thor, Tony, Loki will experience some pain in his midsection for a few days but that is normal. Taking the pain medication will help with that. Any questions?"

"Yes, doctor. How long will it take Loki to heal?" Thor asks.

"About two weeks, depending on how his body heals. But, on average, about two weeks."

Loki smiles because he was going to leave the room. "I am leaving daddy?"

"Yes Loki, let's go," Tony says and the doctor, along with a female nurse, made Loki was ready before his departure. They disconnected all the wires from his body and made Loki with the help of Thor change back to his outfit he wore before surgery. Carefully, Thor carried Loki in his strong arms.

"I love you, Thor."


	15. Chapter 15

On the way back to the common flor, Loki fell asleep on Thor's shoulder. Both Steve and Tony were discussing Loki's future and although it was known about Tony's wishes about Loki, Bruce made it known to him that he will start the same formula that he unknowingly turned Loki into a toddler again sometime the following week, although he knew that it would take a while to make a new batch.

Once they all reached the room, they were greeted by two new guests: Odin and Frigga. Thor, upon seeing them, grinned because he was happy to see them.

"Mother, father, I am happy to see you." Thor gave a sleeping Loki to Tony so that he could hug them properly.

Both Odin and Frigga hugged Thor back in return. Frigga quickly saw Loki sleeping away on Tony's shoulder and noticed Steve and Bruce were looking at them with uncertainty.

"Thor, is the little boy, our Loki?"

Thor nods. "Yes, mother, he is my little brother. It was an unfortunate event. But my friend Bruce is working on turning him back."

"Can I carry him, please? It has been a while," Frigga said while holding out her hands. Tony passed the sleeping boy to Frigga's waiting arms. In the process, Loki moaned and quickly woke up. His green eyes landed on his mother's gentle ones.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie, it is I, your mother."

Upon hearing her response, Loki hugs his mother tight. Frigga hugs him back in return. The small interaction made Odin smile since he arrived at the Avengers Tower.

"Loki?" Odin asks, uncertain on how Loki would react to him. Loki turns his attention to his father. Loki then focuses on Tony, who was wearing a confused look on his face.

"Loki, it is your father, Odin. Do you still remember me?" Odin asks. Even though their relationship was nothing short of bad events and full of bad memories for Loki, Odin still loves his younger son, just as much he loves Thor.

"You're my real dad?" Loki asked, confused. He saw Tony as the fatherly role. Odin nods his head. It has been a very long time since he held a small child in his arms, especially his own children.

Loki smiles shyly and both of his hands shot towards him, wanting Odin to hold him. Frigga smiles because it seems that Loki isn't rejecting the man who raised him.

Tony saw the entire interaction in front of him, and smiled and turns his head around so that they wouldn't see him silently cry his heart out.

Steve saw Tony crying and approached him. "Tony, please. Loki still considers you as a father. Please, don't cry."

Tony, sniffling, responded, "How can't I cry when I know that they are going to take Loki away? He will choose them over me anytime Steve. How am I to tell him no to his own family? I was naive to think that I would have a chance to raise a child like Loki here with me."

"Tony, you don't know that. It has been a very long time for them since they held their children as small kids, you know. Let them have their moment. Besides, I am sure they watched you raised him and would allow you to continue to do so, here with the rest of you."

"You think so?"

Steve nods his head. "I do know so, Tony. We all care for Loki, to be honest. We can raise him to be kind, to use his powers for the good of the world, to be like you. And don't say anything about turning like Howard, because you're nothing like him."

"But I still have those moments, though. But, I am trying to not be like him," Tony responds. Both men didn't realize that Frigga and Thor overheard their entire conversation.

"Steve, Tony?" Thor asks, getting the attention of the men in question. Steve sees that Frigga was smiling.

"Yes, how can I help you, your highness?" Steve questions, bowing to the woman in front of him.

"Oh, please Steve. I actually want to talk to you both in private, if that is okay with you."

Steve and Tony nod their head. "Of course, you may," Steve responds.

"Come with me, there is a room nearby where is sound-proof," Tony motions Frigga and Steve to follow him down the hall.

* * *

"So, what now?" Stephen asks. He was in the middle of a spell when the Ancient One interrupted him.

"Stephen, you are needed in the Avengers Tower. It is on your best interest to go see."

Stephen groans in response.

"For what, exactly am I needed there? I am supposed to practice these new spells you have ordered me to do since the other day. Now that I am in it, I am interrupted so that I will have to go somewhere else."

The Ancient One smirks. "Oh Stephen. I am actually being serious on this news. Bruce Banner has called me earlier. He needs your help on something. It might interest you upon explaining."

"Didn't he say on what?"

"Well, Banner said about some new formula for Thor's brother and his current predicament. Since you have meet him in that state, I am not going to waste any more words on that. Anyway, Banner wanted another smart brain so that a new formula can be created."

"Does he need external help? Doesn't he have Stark for that job?"

"He is going to help, but Banner wants more help since he needs more opinions than just his and Stark's."

"Fine, I'll go. I'll be back soon."

"Good luck with those hands of yours."

Strange laughs because he knew he would need all the luck in the world so that he wouldn't mess up on anything.

* * *

"I want to talk about Loki and what is going to happen to him," Frigga comments. She was very worried about Loki and his current state. She knew that being turned back into a small child was a good chance to re-raise him and raise him well so that he wouldn't turn out like he did.

"We have discussed between all of us that we are going to have a liquid, or a new formula, and have it implemented to Loki so that he would be back into the Loki we all know," Steve responds the best he could.

"You are? That would be wonderful," Frigga answers. "But, at the same time, heartbreaking because Tony confessed to you, Steve, that he would miss him and miss the chance to raise him like his own child. Is that right, Anthony?"

"Yes, I would miss him because I am going to be honest with you, I can't have children of my own and when I saw Loki as he currently is, I wanted to raise him as my own son and push aside all the mistakes he had previously caused."

"I know you would be a very good parent, Stark. I bless you to raise my child as your own."

This caught Tony off guard. "Y-you would?"

"Yes, only if I am allowed to see him time to time."

Tony nearly passed out. "I promise to take care of him. And you very allowed to visit us anytime you like, your highness."

"Thank you very much, Anthony".


	16. Chapter 16

It was nighttime. And Thor was already beyond anxious because Loki was to be cared for by the hands of Tony, and Thor keeps thinking that Tony would somehow would injure him in some way, considering his history with responsibility.

"Mother, was it a very good idea for Loki to be in the care of Anthony?"

"Yes, Thor. I know it is not the best choice for Loki, but he has a big and kind heart under that exterior of his. Loki makes him very happy, to be honest. Why take something away that makes him truly happy? Like he said, he can't bear children of his own, so he resorts to raise our Loki as his own, for the time being."

Thor contemplates on answering back. "But, mother, aren't you a bit concerned about how Loki would turn out if he is raised by the hands of Stark? I know I am. But, like you said, he is a man of a good heart. I believe that he won't allow harm of any kind to touch my brother."

"And I agree with you, Thor. But, I got nothing to worry. Loki is in good hands. I have Heimdall to watch over him and to report to me if anything bad were to happen to either Loki or to Stark."

"That makes me better. Thank you mother for looking out for Loki."

"It is our responsibility to do so, my son. Loki is a member of our family, no matter the circumstances."

Thor hugs Frigga. Their moment was witnessed by Odin, who was standing a couple feet away from them, hidden away from their eyes.

"Odin, please come out of your hiding spot, please," Frigga said without looking over her shoulder. She knows about Odin's tendency to hide when Frigga talks to Thor about certain things.

"Oh Frigga, always knowing that I am hiding back there, as if you have a set of eyes behind your lovely head."

"I know when you are there or not. It is instinct. Thor and I were talking about Loki."

"I heard everything."

"And do you think?"

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Really Odin?"

"I am serious about this, Frigga."

"Yes, you have every right to ask any question you like. You're the king."

"And your husband."

"And my lovely husband." Frigga smiles before kissing Odin on the lips, causing Thor to gag in response, earning a laugh from his parents.

* * *

"So, what now Bruce? Is the formula going to take long or is it going to be quick?" Tony asks. Loki was peacefully sleeping on his arms. Tony was making sure that Loki wasn't pressing any pressure on his surgery. All day he was on Loki's back, making sure he was okay and wasn't running around like most kids do.

"Well, Tony, to be honest with you. It is going to take a great big while for it to be remotely finished. But, there is steps to make sure it is safe before anything else. And after that, I have to calculate new formulas for it to work properly."

"How long do you think it would take?"

"I don't know Tony. Why do you keep asking?"

"To have enough time with Loki, that is all."

"Well, to put it bluntly, I give it about a year or so before it is almost finished," Bruce honestly said. He wasn't even sure how long it would take, but he gave an approximate answer.

"A long and lonely year, Bruce?"

"Yes, Tony. A long and lonely year. Only 365 days."

"Can it be longer than a year, Bruce?"

"Just because it would be done in a year it means that Loki is going to be back in that time frame, Tony. We are going to ask him, as well as his parents when the time comes, okay Tony? Do you agree?"

"Yes, Bruce. I'll agree, although a year is too short for my standards, to be honest."

Bruce sighs in annoyance. He knows that there is win with Tony's stubbornness. "So, Tony, what are your plans for this week with Loki?"

"To let him rest so that his surgery wound can heal properly and faster. And thank you for reminding me, he has to take his pain medication."

As Bruce watches Tony leave the workshop, he grabs his phone to text Natasha.

 _'Nat?'_

Moments later, Bruce got a text back.

 _'Yes Bruce?'_

 _'I have a quick question for you.'_

 _'Ask away.'_

 _'What do you think about how Tony should parent Loki? And do you think Clint would want to help Tony in that department?'_

 _'I am going to ask Clint. I am pretty sure Clint has many tips on children and the proper way to raise them.'_

 _'Thanks Nat.'_

 _'You're welcome.'_

"Oh Tony, Clint will love to help you parent Loki, especially now that he is at the age where he is going to give you major headaches."

And with that, Bruce went back to work.

Tony was in Loki's room. He already laid the sleeping child in his bed. A few moments ago, he had to wake him up so that he could take his medication. And after that, Loki fell asleep because some of his medication made him fall asleep as a side effect.

"Oh Loki, I promise you that I will man up and be the parent Howard wasn't."

In that moment, Natasha and Clint silently came in. "Tony?"

The man in question jumped because he wasn't expecting anyone.

"I didn't hear you two come in."

"Bruce texted me that Clint would be your best source for parenting Loki."

Clint nods in agreeing with Natasha. "I can help you if you want my help."

"You would that for me?"

"Yes Tony. What are friends for?"

"That means a lot to me, Clint".

"So, how he is doing?"

Tony looks at Loki. "Well, he's sleeping, as you can see. He did mentioned that he's in pain."

"Did he take his medicine?"

Tony nods.

"Okay. When Loki wakes up, I am going to help."


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning, Loki woke up from his long sleep. Throughout the night, his dreams ranged from his life in Asgard, Thor, and his current life with the Avengers. Just as he was getting up from the comfort of his bed, both Tony and Thor came in to come get him.

"Daddy, Thor," Loki screams out in excitement. He was happy to see them, causing the two older men to smile.

"Hi Loki, how was sleep?" Thor asks. He spreads out his arms, so that Loki could hug him properly. Loki reacts and hugs him tightly. This brotherly love made Tony smile.

"So, Loki, are you hungry?" Thor asks as he lets Loki go. His little brother's stomach growled, which answered Thor's question and it made him and Tony laugh, causing Loki to blush in return.

"My stomach answered that for you, brother" he responds shyly. Both of his hands made their way towards Tony's and grabbed one.

They all went their way towards the kitchen, so that they all can eat breakfast. As Tony put Loki put on his chair that was specially just for him from Tony, he goes straight to the kitchen, along with Thor, so that they could prepare all of their breakfasts.

Just as they started, they were greeted by both Steve and Bucky, who were sweating due to the fact they were done with their morning workouts.

"Hey you two. Oh god, you two stink," Tony comments. Steve laughs because he knows about their stench. Loki made a face, which made Bucky laugh. "You smell," Loki says as he covers his nose from preventing from inhaling the nasty smell.

"We know, we just came by because we heard some commotion here. In that case, we will take our leave and take our showers, but we will be back though," Steve replies and he leaves with Bucky trailing right behind him. As they leave, Thor says, "So, are they going to eat with us, Tony?"

"I am pretty sure they are, Thor," Tony replies as he is finishes Loki's breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a few small child-sized pancakes. When Loki noticed what he was about to eat, he squeals in delight because he likes eating all sorts of food.

"You're happy I see," Thor comments, which he gets a laugh from Tony. "Yes, big brother. You like food too."

"Okay, now for the two of us," Tony says and Thor decides to help him. A few minutes later, they were both done with their own plates. They were going to eat what Tony gave Loki, but in bigger portions, especially for Thor.

"How is your surgery, Loki? Does it hurt? I am going to bring your medicine," Tony comments as he remembers that Loki underwent surgery the previous day. Upon hearing the word _medicine_ made Loki stop eating. "Medicine? Don't wanna."

Thor's eyebrow rose in confusion. "You don't like them, Loki? They will help you."

"Don't want medicine," Loki says, crossing his arms over his chest, causing minor pain on his abdomen. He hisses and this causes Tony to sigh. "Oh well, too bad for you Loki. You're going to take it, whether you like or not. I'll be right back. Thor, keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't hide anywhere."

"I promise, Stark," Thor answers, keeping his eyes focused on a sad Loki. "Loki, you have to take that medicine, so that it wouldn't hurt anymore. Okay?"

"But medicine tastes nasty, and I don't like it."

"It's not about taste. They are there to help your body heal."

Then, Natasha and Clint came into the picture, both yawning. "You two are tired?" Thor asks with a grin in his face.

"Yes, the reason is because we were up late watching this horror movie on Netflix. And the next thing we knew, we watch two other movies and then we fell asleep," Clint explains the situation as he tries to rub the sleep from his eyes with his hands. On the other hand, Natasha kept yawning every couple seconds.

"Well, consider this good that we don't have to do anything important today," Thor answers. For a second, he forgot he was watching Loki. His blue eyes go directly to the small boy eating away at his food. He was about finishing when Tony came in with a small bottle of medicine in his hands.

"Okay, Loki. Open up," Tony says as he tries to coax Loki to drink the liquid. Loki frowns and does not try to give in. "No".

"C'mon Loki. If you drink this, I'll buy you a new toy today."

Hearing the prospect of a new toy, Loki smiles. "Okay."

He opens his mouth and quickly, Tony gives him the medicine to Loki so that he could drink it. Seconds later, Loki gives Tony back the little plastic cup in which the medicine came with. "It tastes funny, daddy."

"I know but eat something so that it would go away."

Loki listens and he eats the last piece of his pancakes. "Okay, I'm done. Can I go play daddy?"

"Okay, you're free to go Loki," Tony answers and Loki runs off towards his room to play with his toys. As he was away from earshot, Tony sighs. "What's wrong Tony?" Clints asks.

"I don't know Clint. It's nothing, really."

"It's about Loki, right?" Natasha asks. Tony nods. "Yeah, that worries me a little."

"Why?" Thor asks, a little confused.

"Well, to start, I think that I have about a year with Loki like this. I was talking with Bruce about this topic and he told me that it would take about a year to get everything done before Loki is back to his normal self. I only have one year with Loki like this," Tony says with a frown. He truly loves it when Loki calls him daddy.

Both Clint and Natasha look at each other. "Well, at least you are creating memories with him. Why worry about what the future would bring when you can be happy at the present, Tony?" Clint asks.

"I know, but a year?"

"I know it seems like it is short, but at least you will know what it is like to raise kids," Clint answers with a smile.

Then, they all heard small footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Daddy, can you come, please?"

"What is it, squirt?"

"There is someone in my room, daddy," Loki replies with eyes filled with tears.

Hearing that there was a stranger in his son's room, Tony runs towards Loki's room, as well as Thor. Clint and Natasha followed right behind them with concerned looks on their faces.

Upon arriving to Loki's room, Thor and Tony see that the entire room was a mess and the window was open wide with a few cracks. "Who the hell would want to harm a child?" Clint asks, a little angry. His eyes scanned the room and although it seems that nothing was out of the ordinary, something was off to him, according to his instincts.

"Loki, what this this individual looked like?" Thor asks with worry and anger in his voice.

"He was big and purple."

"Thanos?" Natasha asks.

"I think so. The names sounds familiar," Loki replies, near reaching the point of crying. Quickly, Thor picks him up and hugs him, trying to calm him down. Tony was beyond angry that Thanos was capable of trying to hurt a small child.

"Next time I see him, he will regret the day he was born," Tony angrily yells. "Loki, did he hurt you anywhere?"

"No, he almost did but I ran off to go get you daddy."

"Thanos will really get it," Thor puts in his two cents. Seconds later, Loki cries, petrified that Thanos was going to hurt him the next time he saw him.

"Loki, please, don't cry. We are not going to allow him to hurt you," Clint says, trying to comfort the small boy. He wipes the fat tears away with his thumbs. Loki tries to calm himself but couldn't.

"Loki, there is nothing to worry. Thanos is not going to hurt you, I promise," Natasha promises.

"Okay," Loki responds. He managed to calm himself down. Tony approaches him and gives him a quick kiss on his forehead. "Loki, he will pay for what he did."

Loki nods. What they didn't know, including Loki himself, is that Loki has his powers but is unaware of them yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Later in the day, Loki was clinging to his older brother's leg, preventing Thor from walking any further.

"Loki, brother please let go of my leg. I need to walk," Thor tries to reason, but Loki isn't listening because he hugs Thor's leg even harder. Just as Thor think that Loki was about to cry, both were greeted by Tony, followed by Steve and Bruce trailing behind.

"Hey Thor, hey Loki," Steve says as he sits down on a chair and eats an apple. Both Bruce and Tony follow suit and grab something to eat, while Thor was trying to coax Loki off his leg with no avail.

"Please, Loki. Just let me go but I can carry you," Thor gently says to the tiny god.

Loki shakes his head. "No."

"Come on Loki. I have to walk."

Hearing this conversation, Tony decides to put his two cents in.

"Yes, Loki. Come here, I'll carry you instead."

Tony spreads his arms out so that Loki can cling to him, in which he complies. As soon as Tony wraps around the tiny boy, he feels that Loki was shaking violently, which scares the older man.

"Why are you shaking, Loki? Are you cold?"

Thor's head snaps towards Tony's direction. "Loki? What is the matter?"

Just as the question was slipped from Thor's lips, Loki starts crying his eyes, making Tony nervous a little because he never had the experience to comfort crying children before. Quickly, he picks Loki up and tries to make Loki better, along with Thor, when Clint enters the room they were in.

Upon seeing a crying Loki in Tony's arms, Clint's eyebrows went towards his hairline due to his surprise. "What is wrong with Loki? What happened?"

"I don't know, Eye of Hawk. He was clinging to my leg, wouldn't let go, then Stark asked what was the matter and Loki started crying. He is shaking, but we have no idea why. Must be of Thanos, I believe."

And as soon as Thor mentioned Thanos, Loki cried even harder and started hugging Tony even tighter because he was afraid that the villain would come to the tower and injure him.

The name of Thanos made Tony'sblood boil in anger, the same can be said with Thor. Upon hearing about Loki's current condition, Clint's mind went back to Loki's bedroom predicament. And his heart hurt because he has kids and knowing that a child is probably being hunted by Thanos is something he will not allow, even the child in question is Loki.

"Okay, here is what we're going to do. I am going to take Loki to Asgard and leave him there because he will have security and the protection he needs if Thanos wants to injure or fight him. As for the rest of us, we have no choice but to fight him," Thor explains his plan.

Tony nods in agreement. "Okay, but since it is Thanos we are talking about, I am sure that Thanos will search Loki in Asgard. But I trust you Thor about the protection. There is no way that he will lay a giant, purple finger on Loki."

"I agree on that Tony. Okay Thor, when you're ready to take Loki to Asgard and we take it from here," Clint said and left. He quickly asked JARVIS where Natasha was before disappearing into a room down the hall.

"I guess I should take my leave from here, Stark. I don't want to risk Loki's life. I should be back by tomorrow morning if anything goes well in Asgard. If not, by the end of the week," Thor said.

Tony's eyes went towards a crying Loki in his arms. "Loki, you heard your brother. You're going back to Asgard. You're going to be safe there, way better than here."

Loki's head shock, not wanting to leave Tony behind. "I don't want to leave you, daddy. Can you c-come?"

Tony's heart swelled in joy. "I wish I could, but I have to stay here. But, I promise to visit, if the king and queen would allow it."

"I will talk to them about it, Stark. Don't worry about that," Thor answers. He coaxes Loki to go with him on their journey to Asgard.

"Well, Stark, be ready when I return." And with that, Thor and Loki left towards Asgard, leaving behind a crying Tony, because he will miss his 'son'. He wasn't sure how long he would see him again.

* * *

"Odin, Loki is returning," Frigga cried in joy when she was told by Heimdall about Loki coming back to Asgard a few moments ago. She found her husband talking to a few guards near the dungeon cells where some criminals where held.

"What? Loki's coming back?" Odin was shocked to hear the news and he was glad. "When?"

"He should be arriving before the day ends. But, Heimdall said that Thanos may be after him," Frigga said, her happy expression changed into a concerned one. Odin's mind went to Thanos and his need to capture his youngest son.

"Frigga, I won't let that man near Loki as long as I live." Odin, although he was slightly panicking on the inside and trying to keep a calm exterior for the sake of his wife, he was trying to come up with a plan to defeat Thanos once and for all.

"But, what can we do? We all know how Thanos is. I will protect Loki from all costs from Thanos," Frigga promises and Odin kisses her in agreement.

Their private moment was interrupted by Heimdall with a guard behind him.

"I am sorry to interrupt, your highness, but Thor and Loki are approaching and should be arriving at any moment."

Just then, the males in question finally arrived in the courtroom. Thor was carrying a still crying Loki in his arms. Upon seeing them, Frigga runs toward them. She kissed Thor hello and quickly got Loki into her loving arms. Loki was now silently crying, wetting his mother's dress.

"Oh Loki, please don't cry. Nothing is going to get you," Frigga promises. Seconds later, she heard Loki sniffing and his green eyes were looking straight into her eyes.

"P-promise mommy?"

"I promise, my son." Odin approached them from behind and hugs both of his dear ones. Just as Thor was about to do the same, a large and sturdy guard interrupted the family union.

"Your Highness, I just caught word that someone working for Thanos is approaching Asgard soon."

"What? Who dares to do so?"

"As of who dares, we don't know who is, but we know as of yet is that this individual is dangerous and is after Loki."

"I will not let him do such a thing. He has me to go through," Thor angrily says and bid farewell to Odin and Frigga and he leaves the courtroom in a rage. He was mentally preparing the many ways he wants to kill Thanos and his henchmen.

"Odin, please do something," Frigga pleads with Odin. Not only she was concerned about Loki's well-being, but now she has Thor to worry about.

"I will don't worry."

Odin then leaves and he plans to talk with Thor.

Frigga was left with Loki in her arms. He was staring out into space with a frown.

"Loki, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"I am scared, mommy. Will the big and bad guy will take me away?"

"Not a chance, my little boy. But, first, you have to explain to me exactly how you're a little boy again. Did a spell go wrong?"

This question made Loki laugh in response, which made Frigga smile. "No mommy. A friend made me small by accident but he will try to make my big again."

"Really? Who might this friend be?"

"His name is Bruce. He is the Hulk. He is friends with Thor."

"A friend of Thor you say. Well, I do want to meet him someday. I have to talk to Thor about this."


	19. Chapter 19

Later in the day, Loki was busy running around with a few guards that were nearby to the throne. While Frigga was busy speaking with a female maid, Loki ran off towards one of the guards. He was busy giggling away about something he plans to do with the poor man in question.

Loki's laughter caught his mother's attention in a matter of seconds.

"Loki, dear, please don't do any tricks on a guard. You did that once and it didn't end well for anybody, especially Thor," Frigga said as she recalled the funny yet embarrassing moment.

It was one afternoon when Thor was 10 years old and Loki had just turned 5 years old when Loki wanted to try out the new magical toy he received from one of the most powerful healers in Asgard. She gave him a toy that handled the most complex and rare magical spells. She knew that Loki would have very good use of it but made the mistake of giving it to him at such an early age in his life.

While Loki was trying to conjure a random spell from the toy, he accidentally made a guard to be turned into a poisonous snake and he has stayed that way for several weeks until someone found a reversal spell that can turn him back. It was a traumatic experience for the guard due to the fact that he killed two Asgardians in the time he was in his frog form. And from the moment on, he steered clear from Loki and his tricks and pranks. He still does till this very day.

It is a memory that still is implanted in everyone's mind, especially Frigga's and in the guard's mind. It was a very bad experience for him to simply just forget that easily.

"Loki, did you hear me?" Frigga asked. She was concerned that someone will be Loki's next victim. But yet again, she wasn't really concerned because the entire time Loki has been with her, there was no magic involved.

'Maybe Loki doesn't have his magic with him. Is that good?' Frigga questions herself.

"Yes mommy, I have heard you. I promise I won't do anything or hurt somebody with my hands," Loki promised, still unaware that he has his magic running through his veins. He was eager to play with someone, but there wasn't anyone around his age to play with. Loki felt a little lonely.

"Mommy? Are there any more kids I can play with?"

Smiling, Frigga replies, "Sure honey, we can go look for them. I am sure they want to play with a prince. I know. There are three boys your age that are currently playing outside in the palace gardens. Want to go meet them Loki?"

"Yes, mommy. I wanna play."

He screams in joy because at least he would be having fun and no have to hear or have adult conversations with his parents.

Just as Loki and Frigga were going towards the gardens, they were greeted by no other than Odin and Thor.

"Look who I see," Odin says with a smile. Thor was trailing right behind his father while carrying his trusty hammer in his hand.

"Hi daddy," Loki happily says. Both arms shot straight up towards Odin, wanting to be held by him, which caused the king of Asgard to have a surprised and shocked expression, which was shared also by both Frigga and Thor. They all remember that Loki rarely wanted Odin to hold him while Loki was little. Now that he wants it, they were surprised. Of course, they are going to cherish such action for years to come.

Odin quickly complied and carried his youngest son into his arms. Loki decided to give Odin an unexpected kiss, which made Odin smile in response. Loki was affectionate for some reason he didn't comprehend but he didn't complain.

"Daddy, I am going to play in the gardens. Do you want to come with mommy and me?" Loki was eager to play.

"I'll go too," Thor butted in with a smile. He secretly wanted to see Loki like he did at the current age Loki is.

"Okay, I guess I come with you all. I am not busy this time around," Odin replies, still carrying Loki.

While he and Frigga were talking about some important matters that Loki decided to tune out a while ago, he turned his attention towards his older brother Thor.

"Brother?"

The question made Thor turn his focus towards Loki, who was smiling at him. What he said next shocked not only him but to Frigga and Odin as well.

"I love you big brother". This earned him several kisses and hugs from his family.

* * *

"Steve, Bruce? Are you two busy?" Tony asked nervously. He was beyond anxious about what he wants to ask them regarding Loki, especially his infertility. The topic of his infertility was a very touchy and sensitive subject of Tony's. He thinks that is the secret goes out, then people would judge him, and not in a good way. He truly wants to have his own family. But then Tony remembers that Bruce is also infertile and his worries go down a little because at least he isn't alone in the subject.

Both men in question were debating about the TV show they should watch. While Steve was voting on Stranger Things, Bruce wants to see American Horror Story. They were bickering back and forth that they didn't hear Tony the first time around.

Since Tony saw that they completely ignored his presence and continued with their arguments, he cleared his throat out loud. Now, both Bruce and Steve stopped mid-sentence and turned their attention towards Tony.

"What is it, Tony? We are in the middle of something," Bruce said in annoyance. He crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that Tony would side with Steve.

"I wanted to ask you two something but since you two are busy, I will come back at a later time."

And with that, he turns around and starts heading towards his room. Not only was he about to ask them an important question but he also wants to speak with them regarding Thanos and the impending battle they will soon have on their hands.

"Tony, come back. Is something wrong?" Bruce asks. He kind of knew what Tony wanted to ask but didn't say anything if his confirmations were wrong.

Tony stops in his tracks and turns around to face Bruce and Steve.

"Can we speak in my room? Is something private?"

"Of course," Steve answers, concern was evident in his face. Bruce nods his head.

The three adults go to Tony's private room that was located just down the hall.

"I am going to start this conversation off with Thanos. What are we going to do with him, knowing that he is after Loki," Tony spoke up. He plans to protect the small Frost Giant from the likes of Thanos, even if it kills him in the ends.

"Well, what do you have in mind, Tony? Because as far as I know, Thanos is pretty much unbeatable since he has 4 Infinity Stones. And since Loki knows the locations of the other 2, we are in a dead end here," Bruce answers back. His mind was now finding how they would take down Thanos and stop him before he finds the last 2 stones.

"First, keep Loki away from Thanos as long as possible," Tony replies back.

"But, Thanos will go and search Loki in Asgard first before coming here to Earth," Steve comments.

"True, but can we divert Thanos's attention to somewhere else?" Bruce asks.

"Thanos isn't stupid," Tony said.

"We have to come up with a plan. And quick because I have a feeling that Thanos is on his way for battle," Tony said.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki was out in the gardens, already playing with a few kids. They decided to play a fun game of hide and seek and Loki would be the boy to search for the 5 boys in hiding.

"I'll be counting to 20," he screams out in joy. He truly loved playing around due to having endless amounts of energy.

As soon as Loki turned, facing a big and thick tree, he started counting to 20 while the 5 little boys scattered around the large and spacious gardens in order to find a good place to hide.

While the last boy found a good hiding spot (he decided to hide in between 2 large bushes because he knew that Loki rarely looked in between them), Loki had just finished counting.

"Ready or not, here I come," Loki said. He turns around so that he could search for his new found friends.

All this playing and interactions was witnessed by his family, as well as Heimdall, who wasn't needed at his post.

"Sure Loki looks happy at this age than he was as an adult," Thor comments. He was drinking his usual mead. And both Odin and Frigga were eating absentmindedly their preferred fruits that were in season in Asgard. They were happy to see Loki having the time of his life, enjoying the fun times kids his age should have and not have anger running his mind and his soul.

"Mother, can I ask you something?" Thor suddenly asked. He was a little hesitant because he wasn't sure how they would react. Especially Frigga, since she was very protective of her two sons, and now since Loki is back to 3 years old, she was even more keen on keeping him close to her so that no harm would reach him.

"What is it?" Frigga was now curious as to what Thor has to say. Although her guts told her it wasn't in a way, 'good' news. And also Odin wants to know.

"Well, it is about Loki, mother. And also about one of my friends back in Midgard, Anthony Stark".

Odin's eyebrows shot towards his hairline in surprise.

"What does he has to do with Loki?"

"Well, he has told me that since he can't have kids of his own due to fertility issues, he wants to, in a way, 'adopt' Loki as his own. But, he confessed that he can't because he feels like he will be taking him away from us, his actual family".

Frigga was silent, which was a little unusual for her because both Odin and Thor knew that when certain subjects came up, she immediately spoke her mind on the matter. This time around, she hasn't uttered a word. And that scared Thor a little.

"Mother, are you okay? I should've not said anything," he regretfully said.

Quickly, Frigga answered back like in forever to Odin.

"That is what he said, Thor? Can't he have kids? Why don't you bring him over so that our healers can see his issue over? I am sure that two of our best reproduction healers can make that dream happen for him."

The news made Thor happy. "You would do that, mother?"

Frigga nods in response to Thor's question. "Of course, my son. From what Heimdall has told me, he has been taking care of my Loki well. I am going to return the favor."

"I know that Stark would be pleased with the news," Thor said and quickly ran towards the Bifrost so that he could go back to the tower and tell Tony the good news.

Both Odin and Frigga looked at each other and they smiled at one another, knowing that they are doing good things towards another individual.

"You are doing a good thing, my dear," Odin said. He was smiling wide because he knew that Frigga is known for doing such things: doing good acts towards others who had or has shown to good acts towards those can't help themselves. He often wondered why she fell for him on several occasions.

"I know but that is how I am," Frigga responded with a smile.

"I love you, dear," Odin said.

"I love you too."

Their moment was interrupted by Loki, who was calling for Frigga's attention.

"Mommy?" Loki was pulling her dress so that her focus should be on him.

And moments later, she turns her attention towards Loki.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm hungry."

"You're hungry?" Odin laughs because he heard Loki's stomach growl.

"Okay, let's go inside then. I'll ask the kitchen staff to start preparing lunch then," Frigga said with a smile. Odin then carried Loki towards the family chambers so that they can have some quality father and son time.

* * *

Back at the Avengers tower, Tony was seen pacing around in his room after the conversation he had with Bruce and Steve. They left after coming to an agreement that they should prepare themselves, and to call the other heroes they knew, when the time whether or not Thanos arrives, they can start the battle.

The silence in the room was broken by Tony's AI, JARVIS.

"Sir, Thor has arrived. And he needs to speak with you and he says that it is something very important to tell you."

Tony stopped pacing around and sighs. He wanted some more moments of silence but then he thinks that Thor might have brought Loki back with him this time around, which made a smile appear on his face.

"Where he is at, JARVIS?"

"In the roof, sir."

"Okay, thanks."

Tony then left to the room, only to be greeted by a lone Thor. And no Loki in sight, which upset Tony a lot because he is not going to lie, he missed the little guy already. But he knew that Loki would be safer in Asgard that on Earth, especially when he is around Tony, who was prone to getting into trouble.

"Thor, where is Loki?"

Thor turns around to face Tony in the eyes. He was smiling wide, which didn't surprise Tony because Thor is always smiling and laughing a lot of the time.

"Stark, he is in Asgard. But, I have brought you some very good news for you. I am sure you will be joyed when you hear it."

Now Tony was eager to hear the news. He was curious.

"Really? Is it about Loki?"

Thor laughs in response.

"No, but it is even better. Heimdall has been watching how you have taken good care of my brother and since he caught wind that you have your unfortunate situation of not be able to have kids of your own, I have told my mother about it and she requests that you should come to Asgard so that two of our best healers could help you with that. What do you say?"

The news shocked him beyond belief. He wasn't sure how to react, whether to be angry towards Thor for saying something so private to someone else or to be grateful that he did.

"S-she said that Thor?"

Thor laughs. "Of course she did Anthony. She wants to meet the man that has been taking care of my brother these days. She is returning the favor for doing so".

The news was so much for Tony that he cried in response. The action confused Thor a little because he wasn't expecting such thing to happen from Tony, out of all people.

"Stark? Why are you crying?"

Through his happy tears, Tony replied, "Because of the good news you told me. I can't believe I am going to Asgard for such a thing to happen Thor."

Thor smiles. "I am glad to hear that."

Both males hug one another.

Thor tells Tony that they should leave for Asgard as soon as possible, which Tony agreed they should leave the following day because he has to tell the others first.

"At least you're going to see Loki again," Thor comments after a long moment of silence.

The thought made Tony smile. "I can't wait."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I was so busy with university applications and everything else that came along with it, such as letters of recommendations. And life came at me with no mercy. But, now everything has calmed down, so I can now update more on the regular.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Loki was sitting right in between his parents while playing with his wooden horse, specially made for him by two of the best Asgardian toy makers.

Both Frigga and Odin were watching him play around in their family chambers, while they were wearing big grins adorning their faces.

"Dear, I have something to say," Odin said, while he was watching his youngest son continuing playing horse. Loki was busy shouting commands towards his "soldiers", and he was the main leader of them all. He was happy because he felt important.

"Yes, dear? Is something the matter?" Frigga asked with worry filling her voice. She was also watching Loki play and sometimes she felt the urge to play with him and play along with his charade of soldiers going into war against the enemies.

"Well, it is about Thor actually. Has he ever mentioned about getting married someday?" Odin wanted his oldest son to marry as soon as possible just because he secretly wanted grand kids.

The question caught Frigga off guard because it was something she wasn't expecting Odin to ask. She also wanted grand kids someday too.

"I do think he would get married. But I am not sure about the kids yet Odin. Do you want some already?" Frigga teased and it made Odin laugh in response.

"Well, I do wants grand kids. While I wait, we have Loki to fill that hole momentarily."

Frigga smiles. She turns her focus towards the small child and saw the Loki had stopped playing a while ago because he was beginning to look tired and wants to fall asleep on the place where he was, the floor.

Frigga went to pick him up and went to put him to his rather large bed. She had forgot to get someone to make him a bed for his current size, but for the moment his big bed will have to be his for the time being.

Odin was watching them leave when he turns around to face the now empty room in front of him. Moments later, he was visited by his oldest son Thor who was accompanied by Sif behind him.

"Hello son and Sif. What brings the two of you here?"

Thor laughs. "No, father, we wanted to see Loki. I had told Sif of what happened to him and she wanted to see him for herself because she doesn't believe me unless she sees him for herself."

Sif laughs in response. "Yes, All-father. I want to see a kid Loki with my own two eyes. Apparently one of Thor's Midguardian friends turned Loki that way."

Odin nods. "Yes. Thor had told me what happened, as well as Heimdall when it happened. I do have faith in that man's power of turning Loki back into his former self soon. Although I do itch of meeting him, though".

Thor was surprised of hearing Odin wanting to meet Bruce.

"What makes you say that, Father? I would think that such action would make you mad."

Sif was also shocked to hear what Odin said because as far as she can remember, Odin disliked it very much when harm went towards to either of his sons.

"You know me very well, Thor. But, in order for someone to turn someone else, such as an individual with power or magic, such as Loki, it means that the other person has the capacity and the power to do it again. But, I do know that your friend has no ill intentions of turning others into their younger selves without their consent."

Both Sif and Thor looked at each other, then back to Odin.

"I know Banner well that he is indeed not going to do such a thing towards another, father."

Odin gets up from his seat and excuses himself, leaving behind Thor and Sif.

Watching him leave, Thor turns to face Sif. "So, you still want to see Loki?"

Sif nods, and she lets Thor drag her towards Loki's room.

* * *

While back in Midgard, Banner was pacing back and forth in his study while he could hear Tony complaining to Jarvis about the lack of coffee in the tower.

"Bruce, please stop pacing around so much. You're beginning to make me both nervous and anxious just by seeing you."

Bruce stops and speaks up, "If it bothers you so much, then you have permission to leave."

Tony laughs. "And go where? Besides, I have that paper I have to sign for Fury. Although I am contemplating whether or not to do so just because he yelled at me that day about dropping my brewed coffee all over him by accident."

The story intrigued Bruce. "By accident? Are you sure it wasn't on purpose, Tony? Can you please tell me the story,if you will? I'm interested in hearing."

Tony laughs again. "Do you really want to hear?"

Bruce's mind was now filled with dread. "With that question asked, I am not questioning myself whether or not I want to hear. Why do I feel and think you had done something bad?"

"I think it is just you Bruce."

"Well, in that case,please tell me."

"Okay, if you say so , before I forget, both Steve and I need all of us to meet up later at the living room because we have to plan regarding Thanos and Loki."

Bruce forgot all about Thanos.

"Why does Thanos want Loki, especially now that he is 3?"

"Well, when a villain wants something, they get it, no matter what."

"But, still. I don't think that Asgard will have Thanos take Loki that easily."

"I know Bruce but that is why we need to plan this out and have the others come over. Especially Strange since he has one of the infinity stones."

Bruce nods. "Of course Tony. Should we wait for Thor?"

"Yeah. But, then again, I don't know if he is coming in today. Well, we all get together and when Thor comes back, we summarize the entire meeting to him."

Bruce nods "Okay, got it."

"Okay, Tony, please tell me the story. I'm anxious to hear."

Tony smirks. "Okay, it happened last week actually. While everybody else was out, I was busy with Vision and with his Mind stone. It was very early in the morning and I was brewing my usual coffee when Fury called me about some papers he wanted me to sign. So, I went to go get them, brought them here and I forgot they were with me when a couple of hours later, Fury had called again, asking for the papers, already signed. So, I grabbed all the papers, and my coffee and I had a pen with me so I hurried myself to his office when I turned in a corner, I haven't seen Fury there making his way towards my office, I believe. We bumped into each other and like I said, I was carrying my coffee in hand. Big mistake. All the coffee dropped into his coffee and the funniest thing happened. Fury screamed in agony. Not a scream like a man, but a scream that seemed that came out of a 10-year old boy. JARVIS had that recorded, so sometimes I watch it for a good laugh."

Bruce was laughing out loud, making his stomach hurt in the process. "Did he really?"

Tony nods. "Yes, Bruce. Although I am sure he received some minor burns in the process. I think we may never know because he never said anything."

"I am pretty sure he did," Bruce replies.

"So, Bruce. Can I ask you something?"

Bruce stops laughing. "Uh, sure Tony. What is it?"

"It is about Loki."

"What about him?"

"Well, a while ago, it got me thinking. What if we have Loki as bait or something for Thanos?"

Bruce was perplexed at the questions. "Loki as bait? For Thanos? What are you trying to tell me? Good thing Thor isn't here to hear you ask that Tony."

"Well, hear me out on this Bruce. I say that because we saw that Thanos wants Loki for something. But, what if we have Loki agree to be the bait for him and from there, we fight Thanos?If might get him off guard."

"I don't know Tony. Thanos isn't stupid to fall for that."

"Then, what is I build a small prototype, attach it to Loki, in a way that is hidden away so that Loki knows that is there but Thanos won't catch it and it will help us defeat that giant ass grape on two legs."

"That might work, depending on what prototype you're thinking Tony," Bruce comments.

"Leave that to me," Tony said. "Besides, we have to be ready when the moment comes, so might as well start with the blue print of it."

"Can I help?" Bruce asked.

"Sure," Tony answers.

"Tony, I think it would be a very good idea to bring Shuri here," Bruce comments.

Tony smiles because he had already called her earlier. She was on her way from Wakanda and should be arriving in about 2 hours.


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later, both Shuri and T'Challa had arrived to Tony's tower. The siblings had some bags with them. Shuri was a little over excited because it wasn't often that she gets to travel to the US or that she will get to work with Tony and Bruce in their labs.

"Hi Bruce and Anthony. I am glad I finally can meet you two in person rather than through screens," Shuri said, earning a laugh from Tony and a smile from Bruce.

"I am happy I officially meet you too in person" Bruce replied. He extends his hand so that T'Challa can shake it.

T'Challa gladly took it and shaked it. Their small meeting was cut short when Thor and Steve came into the picture. Steve was carrying a small plastic in his hands.

Shuri took notice of this with a small smirk in her face and asks a question.

"So, why the plastic bag?" Shuri asks. Tony and Bruce turn around to see Thor and Steve behind them with confused looks on their faces and saw that Steve had the plastic bag in question in his strong hands.

"Well, I am going to put something in here and put it somewhere else," Steve answered. He felt a little nervous around Shuri due to the fact that Bruce briefed him about her and T'Challa a while ago.

"Oh," Shuri simply said.

"Well, why are the two of you here?" Tony asked in curiosity.

"Because Lady Natasha requested Bruce's presence in the lab regarding about Loki and Clint. Something about a prank gone wrong," Thor stated.

T'Challa smiled. "May I see your brother?"

Shuri nods in response. "Yes, please. That would be nice."

"Uh, of course. Follow me," Thor said and the two siblings followed the god to the room he was in at the time.

Both Tony and Bruce stayed behind. Just as everybody else was out of earshot, he turns to Tony to ask a question.

"So Tony, I see that you gave Shuri that look. Don't even try because then you have a problem by the name of T'Challa in your hands."

Tony faked hurtness. "What makes you say that Bruce? I wasn't trying to give Shuri any hope whatsoever."

Bruce smirks. "Don't even try with me. I know you very well Tony."

Tony laughs in response. "I know you then, we have to go see what our guests are doing with Loki and Clint. And from what T'Challa had told me about Shuri, then we are going to have some good times."

And with that, they left their spots and went towards the lab, where mostly everyone was at.

And moments later after they left, a small shadow appeared where they stood and a tall male figure appeared from the small shadow. His presence made JARVIS to malfunction before it sent the message to the Avengers that a new threat has been detected.

"Oh Loki. you are in for some good times with me after your capture. BOSS will be so proud after I am done with you."

Seconds later, it disappeared in the same way it came from.

* * *

T'Challa was in deep conversation with Thor and Natasha over what is going to happen to Loki over the course and time that Shuri and he would be at the tower.

"So, now what?" Tony asks in curiosity. He wondered that because now they have Shuri in their hands. He saw Shuri already talking to a curious Loki near where he keeps his suits.

He approaches them without saying a word and he hears their conversation in silence.

"So,you're Thor's brother, right?"

Loki nods with a smile. "Yes, I am. I love my big brother. He is the best brother in the whole nine realms. Right daddy?"

Tony stops because he noticed him standing a few feet behind Shuri. She turns around and laughs when she sees his face.

"You okay there?"

Tony nods in response."Yeah, I am. I wasn't sure what your response would be to that statement. He declared me as his dad even though I am not. I am not sure what his actual parents think of this."

Shuri extends her hand. And Tony accepts and Shuri drags Tony to another place in the lab in order to speak to him in private.

"Well, what do you want to happen to Loki, Tony?Because it seems you do care for him, like a son."

Tony nods in response. "I do,actually. But since I can't have kids of my own,I just started seeing him in that way. Can't you blame me?"

Shuri laughs. "No. But what did Thor say about this situation?"

"Well,he kind of accepted it but I am fully aware of their parents watching. I am kind of scared what would happen to me if I mess up with Loki under my care. I didn't have the best parents to begin with and I fear that I would end up like them and have Loki hate me."

Their conversation was cut short when JARVIS interrupted them. "Sir, a while ago there was a threat in the room you were in to greet the new guests. It was after Loki too."

Tony's mind went blank after what he heard. Everybody else panicked also because they have no idea who their new enemy is. They all assume it is working for Thanos.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier JARVIS?"

"Because the thing made me malfunction and I got back to normal after it left."

There was a large silence in the lab and was soon interrupted by Fury and he wasn't happy with that he heard.

"So Tony, what is this about a shadow figure we received earlier today?"

"Why are you asking me?I just got told of this too,you know. I am shocked to hear that is after my son. What does it think it is?"

Loki,seeing and hearing that another was going to hurt him, immediately started crying and both Thor and Tony ran towards him in order to comfort him. Thor got to him first and carried him into his arms. He started muttering words of positively and encouragement and tried to avoid Loki from crying any further.

"Loki, please. Whatever it was, it is not going to hurt you or take you away from me. I have to drag you to Asgard and have a firm talk with our ?"

Loki, although he was still shedding fat tears, nods and cuddles his Thor. Tony was a little heartbroken about the whole situation.

"Loki?Can you promise me something?"

Loki turns around to face Tony straight in the face. "Yes?"

"I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you don't forget about me okay?"

Loki nods and gave Tony a kiss in the cheek as a promise.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki had fallen asleep after he played with several high-tech toys Tony had made for him, such as a robot-dog that acted like an actual dog and a toy car that can drive itself without a remote control. And Loki would pretend to drive around the tower with a pair of miniature aviators and a Starbucks coffee in hand (Tony had an earful from both Pepper and Natasha about giving a child coffee, especially if it contained caffeine, but Tony being Tony, didn't listen and still gave his Loki Starbucks because Loki wanted to try branded coffee for a while ever since he saw Tony drank some a month earlier). He would get attention from a majority employees that happened to walk by.

Just as Loki was sleeping on Thor's shoulder, he was awoken by a nightmare he was getting for the past week and a half. And moments later, he started crying due to the fact that Thanos was chasing him in the void for the third time in a row, something that deeply concerned all of those who cared for him, which made Thor and Tony get worried the most whenever Loki slept.

"Stark, I must have a word with you," Thor said after he saw Tony put a sleeping Loki to his custom made bed.

"Sure, Thor. What is it?" Tony asked. He wasn't going to ask Thor if it was about Loki because he already knew.

"Well, I think I have an idea on how to defeat Thanos and to have Loki stop having these nightmares and making him cry whenever he wakes up." Thor was concerned with the past events that involves with Loki. He didn't want to point out the fact that Loki could somehow has the key in Thanos's defeat just yet.

"Well, I think that Thanos is just simply looking for ways to our defeat, and thinking that Loki is the key then he has it all wrong," Tony said as he closed Loki's bedroom door behind him.

"True, but then again, Thanos is one smart individual. He doesn't pick fights just because. He knows his strengths as well as his weaknesses. And since he knows about Loki's situation, I wouldn't be surprised that he is hatching a new plan as we speak," Thor stated. He knew that Thanos would use Loki for something. And Tony was already angry by this point in their conversation.

"Stark, whatever you have in mind, bear in mind that now, Thanos doesn't have a chance of defeating us, even if he has the Infinity Stones," Thor said.

Now, Tony was a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Thor smiled before answering. "Well, when I went to Asgard, I had to go see my older sister, Hela, in regards of the problem. She didn't need explaining because Heimdall and my father had filled her in when she came to visit. She was outraged at the fact that Thanos was behind of this and is after Loki."

Tony smiled, although based from what he was told from both Thor and Loki, and from what he read from Norse mythology books, Hela is a force to be reckoned with. Dealing with an entity who is in charge of the underworld is a whole different story and opens up a new can of worms. But Tony thinks that will be a story for another day.

"So, she is going to help? In what way? From what I know about her, Thanos likes her. Is that right?"

Thor laughed before answering. "Well, not really. Thanos is infatuated with Lady Death for a long time now. But of course, Lady Death will not give him the time of day because she knows what Thanos is capable of doing for things he wants, even killing in the process."

Tony kind of cringed at the thought of Thanos liking somebody.

"Well, can't blame her for not returning the same feelings. Who wants to be with Thanos anyways?" Tony asked in surprise. He can't wrap his head around someone that would accept being in a relationship with Thanos.

"I know it is hard to digest this kind of news," Thor stated with a smile.

Then, Thor announced that he would leave to New Mexico in order to see because they haven't seen each other in weeks.

"Say hi for me to Jane," Tony said with a smirk. Thor agreed and left without saying another word, leaving behind Tony on his own devices.

Just as he was heading towards his lab, he was stopped by Steve. They bumped into each other.

"Steve," Tony exclaimed.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Thor just left to see Jane just now. We were talking about bringing in somebody for our maybe battle with Thanos," Tony answered. This caught Steve's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently Thor, on one of his visits to Asgard, he went to have a conversation about our problem with his eldest sister, Hela. She got angry and agreed to help," Tony answered.

"Thor and Loki have a sister? Why didn't they never said anything about her?" Steve asked confused.

"I don't know. We are not going to argue with them over something like that Steve. We have more important issues at hand," Tony argued.

"I know that we do Tony. But, how do we know that Thor's sister is,in any way, going to help in defeating Thanos? For all we know, she could turn against us," Steve answered back. He wasn't sure about Hela due to the fact that based from what he read, Hela wasn't a goody two shoes to begin with and she kind of reminded him of Loki in some ways.

"Besides, she kinds of looks like Loki," Steve continued to argue. "But, if she is siding with us, then I do hope that she has the brains to Thanos's defeat."

Tony sighs before answering. "Whatever you say Steve."

Both men were interrupted by Natasha and Pepper was following right behind her. "Hi you two. What brings you here?"

"I have a question for you Tony," Pepper said with a frown.

"I have a feeling that isn't going to be good, right?"

Pepper sighs. "Yeah, I have to ask you in private. Follow me," Pepper said and Tony obliges without a word.

Natasha and Steve were left behind. "So, anything new?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, there is news for you. We are going to have Thor's sister helping us," Steve answered back.

"What? He has a sister?" Natasha asked in surprise. She never suspected it that Thor and Loki would have another sibling, let alone of the opposite sex.

"Yeah, you heard me right. But, I think she has what it takes to help," Steve said.

"We have to see," Natasha replied.

Loki came into the room, crying out loud. Steve quickly rushed to hug him and to calm him down.

"What happened Loki? Another nightmare?"

Loki nods. "Thanos came."


	24. Chapter 24(Part 1)

Loki's confession made Steve have goosebumps. Natasha went silent. The were planning to tell both Tony and Thor about what happened when they come back from their situations.

"Natasha, what now?" Steve asked because when it came to Thanos, everything was at risk.

Little Loki was looking at them with scared eyes. He was at the near point of crying due to his fear gaining momentum. And without saying a word, he clung to Steve's strong legs.

Just as Steve was about to say something comforting to the small child, both Pepper and Tony finally appeared from the room they left in order to have their private conversation in. Tony saw how Loki was clinging to the soldier's legs and was concerned as to what happened.

"What happened to Loki?" Tony asked. And Peer was concrete for the child too. She approached Loki and bend down to his level.

"Loki, why are you crying? Did you got hurt?"

Through his tears, Loki said, "Thanos came in my dreams again. And I am scared. Help me."

Tony, through his panic now starting to show through his body, engulfed Loki in his arms.

"Loki, we are going to stop Thanos from appearing in your dreams ever again. I promise you on that, okay?"

Both Steve and Natasha shared a look. Their expressions were of shock, nervousness, and paranoia because they know how Thanos is when hever wants something. Even if he has to kill in the process to get it.

Without a word, Natasha left in order to talk to Fury. She had plans to talk to Thor later when she sees him so that he could get help from Asgard. There was no way a child will have to suffer in the hands of a mad titan who has dreams of power.

And Steve also left without saying a word himself so that he could go find Bucky. He needs to seek him and ask some questions.

* * *

In Asgard, Frigga and Odin were discussing with Heiman about what was happening to Loki down in Midgard.

"Loki is seemed to have these reoccurring nightmares. And I have a feeling they aren't just childish nightmares," Heiman said. He was concerned about the young prince's well being. He was put to watch over him by the royals. And Frigga requested that he should report whenever Loki was hurt in any way.

"I need to see him. And where is Thor?" Odin asked. He hasn't seen his oldest son for a few days now.

"He is in Midgard. But, he plans to come in order to talk to you about Loki and the nightmares," Heiman replied.

"I do want to talk to Thor about Loki too," Frigga said with concern in her voice. With a sigh, she leaves.

Odin and He I'm fall watch her leave and Heimdall, in a quieter voice, said, "I believe that we have a great threat coming and he is approaching fast."

"Who is coming?" Odin asked. He was feeling a little nervous.

"Thanos. And his adopted children are also coming."

* * *

"Loki, please stop crying. You're making me nervous," Tony hushed. He was hugging Loki and tried to make Loki stop crying. For the past 15 minutes, Loki was crying and he already made a big wet stain on Tony's shirt.

"Hey Jarvis, can you put on a movie, please?"

"Of course. Which one would you like?"

"Any Disney movie will do."

"Okay then."

Moments later, the TV was now showing Tarzan, which was one of Loki's favorite movies to see. And he always jumped, and tried to, sing every song that came during the movie.

When the opening creditso appeared, Loki's tears stopped and his ears perked up during the opening song. He wanted Tony to put him down.

"Okay, at least Loki is distracted. I have some things I have to do right now. Jarvis, can you watch Loki for me while I am gone?"

"Of course sir. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks."


End file.
